Sin of Envy
by blackcatcrossing666
Summary: Kaoru is a normal teenage boy with friends and a loving girlfriend when Hikaru, a boy who looks exactly like him, moves in across the street with an overprotective, it seems, older cousin. As time passes the two become closer than ever, but the closer they get the deeper Kaoru falls into Hikaru's dark world. AU rated M for smut and violence
1. Chapter 1

"See anyone you like?"

Hikaru looked up and down the street, this late at night the only warm body is a moldy, moist, homeless man passed out drunk against a distant light pole.

"No Mori. Think he'll be mad?" Hikaru asked looking at his dark haired counterpart.

The older boy only nodded.

Minutes passed before Mori stood abruptly up from behind the car and began to slink off down the sidewalk without so much as a word.

Hikaru zipped faster than lightning across the concrete, halting the taller boy dead in his tracks. He stood so close Mori wanted to take a step back for fear of Hikaru mowing him over, but having known the boy for so long, knew to hold his ground.

"What the fuck? Where do you think you're going?" Hikaru demands.

The two stare at each other, utter silence, for the longest time, the only thing exchanged. Hikaru signed, stepping off.

"You gotta see him don't you?" He grumbled.

Mori grunted, Hikaru knew it full well as a "yes"

Hikaru shook his head.

"I'll never understand that relationship you have with that kid." He scoffs.

"He's eighteen." Mori snaps.

Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I'm 166 years old, you see me correcting people when they call me a kid?!"

Hikaru cross his arms over his chest, scowling. Mori sighed.

"Please Hikaru." He spoke just loud enough for him to hear.

Hikaru groans, shaking his head.

"I don't need to tell you, you owe me big time for this and for all the other fucking times." Hikaru snaps.

Mori smiles. "Thank you."

Hikaru blinks and the taller boy is gone. He exhales harshly, once again, alone.

Suddenly, the clink clank of high heeled shoes catches against Hikaru's ears. A wicked grin curls across his face before he rockets into a nearby bush, eyes swimming over the sidewalk.

Two woman in tight tops and loose skirts came strutting down the sidewalk.

He waited with a cool, calculated patience that could not be matched by that of any human's. He suppressed a low growl, his skin already beginning to crawl.

Their smell ripped up his nose, streaked down his throat and rumbled in his stomach.

Their stupid mindless chatter however, shrieked against his ears like a scratched record player. He watched from between the leaves, feeling his spine beginning to crawl against his skin in anticipation.

Hikaru licked his lips. He opened his jaw to make room for the extra shark-like teeth that filled his gums as the smell of their meat drilled straight into his stomach. He waited. His sharp claws jetted out from his fingertips. He waited. His heart beat against his rib cage. He waited. His stomach roared, he licked his lips and waited.

They strut forward, one step and they were within his reach. He pounced onto all fours, blocking their path. He bared his newly hatched fangs and let loose a low growl. They jump back, frozen in place, eyes widening. They opened up their mouths to scream but before they can, Hikaru sliced open both their throats with his claws in one, long, clean swipe. He watched with mild interest as the two woman dropped to ground, like wilted flowers crushed by horrid winds. Hikaru leaned down and plunged into both of their chests with his claws. He tore away flesh, making grotesque, gushing, tearing sounds as he did so. Blood spewed up into the crisp night air, gushing like a geyser. A sick crack ripped into the atmosphere as he tore apart each of their rib cages with his bare hands. Hikaru watched their hearts slow to a stop inside their open chests. He reached inside their gaping chests then ripped out two limp hearts. His teeth sunk into the first ever so slightly. With a whip of the jaw the muscle tore away revealing a glowing blue orb. He turned his head and did the same to the other heart. The hearts oozed through Hikaru's fingers to slip onto the ground but the orbs laid perfectly nested in his palms. He shoved them into his pockets, then watched as the two girls' eyes glazed over.

Hikaru wasted no time. He dived to their guts and ripped open their flesh with his teeth. His hair became matted with their blood, it spewed and soaked into his skin. He hurriedly swallowed all the meat they had to offer. With these two being the only mortals he had seen pass in hours, he doubted he'd get caught but that didn't keep the slight panic in his actions at bay. He quickly tore their bodies apart with his claws, slurping down their meat without even bothering to chew. The chunks of slick meat barged down his throat, consuming the emptiness in his stomach. In a matter of minutes the two would be nothing more than a pile of bones.

When Hikaru finally made it back to their current home he had licked the blood from his skin clean. Hikaru knew _he_ would never touch him covered in the blood of a human.

He crawled up the side of the house with the speed of a single blink. He quietly pushed a bedroom window open with a squeak, just wide enough to slither through.

A musty stench quickly filled his nose. The house groaned under his footsteps. The pitch black around him didn't take so much as a step back to the light of the full moon gleaming in the window.

"This isn't the mountains anymore Hikaru, you'll have to learn to use the door."

Any normal persons skin would have begun to crawl at the sound of such a hideous sneer. Hikaru merely smirked.

"Thanks for the advice Kyoya."

Even in the pitch black he could feel the smirk edging across Kyoya's face, which quickly faded.

"Where's Mori?" He asked

"He's a big boy, he caught his soul, then left, I didn't think he needed to check in with _mommy_." He snapped.

Hikaru didn't even flinch when rough arms yanked him back. A hand gripped his chin so tightly he couldn't move his jaw. An arm around his waist kept his back tethered against Kyoya's chest. A pair of lips hissed in his ear.

"So where is his soul then?"

Hikaru moved as much as he could to reach inside his pocket and pull out the gleaming blue little orb.

Kyoya eyed Hikaru before quickly leaning forward and letting his serpent-like tongue trace Hikaru's palm before plucking the orb from his fingers and swallowing it whole.

Kyoya hums as the slick orb travels down his throat, his grip on Hikaru's jaw loosen. Hikaru could feel Kyoya's eyes boring into him once the glow of the soul left the room.

"Where's yours then?" Kyoya demands.

Hikaru grins wickedly before turning to face him and opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue. The blue glow shown on Kyoya's face. His normal dark grey eyes were now a shimmering yellow. His black hair barely edged away from his face. He grinned at the sight of the soul.

"You're such a fucking tease."

Kyoya stuck his own tongue into Hikaru's mouth. He slurped up the soul before drawing back and swallowing the thing whole.

He gives Hikaru a hungry look. The younger boy moves towards Kyoya, and plucks his glass from his face, he smirks, then shoves them quickly into his jeans pocket. Without another word, Kyoya dove forward and stuck his tongue down Hikaru's throat. He threaded his fingers through his fiery red hair while Hikaru raked his fingernails down his back.

Kyoya suddenly yanked on his hair, pulling his skull back and exposing his bare neck. He licked up and down the silky flesh with his split tongue that resembled that of a lizard's. The entire action making Hikaru shutter. Kyoya moved up his neck and began to whisper in his ear.

"I always hated the way you looked in clothes."

In one violent movement he ripped open Hikaru's shirt. He began to lick up and down Hikaru's chest, tracing his nipples with his tongue.

Hikaru moaned, threading his fingers through Kyoya's hair. Kyoya licked further down his chest before reaching his jeans. He stopped, looking up at Hikaru, his yellow eyes reflecting against the moonlight pooling in from the window. Hikaru repressed a whimper before Kyoya ripped open his jeans, sending the button flying across the room.

This was moving too fast.

Hikaru kneeled down to meet Kyoya's lips. The two tongues battled for dominance, fingers gripping and twisting in each other's scalps.

After what was almost a war, Kyoya pulled Hikaru to his feet, never breaking the kiss he had won. He tore the rest of the shirt from Hikaru's milky flesh and tossed it aside. He gripped the red heads shoulders before forcing him to back up until the younger boy felt his back slam into the wall.

Hikaru managed to unbutton Kyoya's shirt and peel it from his shoulders. He moaned at the feeling of the older boys bare back against his fingernails. His fingertips moved down to the button on Kyoya's pants. Before he could unbutton them however, Kyoya pulled away and yanked Hikaru's own pants down his legs along with his boxers. He flipped the boy around and slammed him into the wall.

"I know what you're trying to do Hikaru." Kyoya growled in his ear. Hikaru herd Kyoya pull down his own pants.

"It's not going to work. In fact, I think you'll have a hard time chasing me with a limp-"

Hikaru cried out as Kyoya plunged into him roughly. He slammed Hikaru into the wall over and over again. Making the boy cry out in pure pleasure as he hit his sweet spot each time.

"Don't- ah-ah, Kyoya!" Hikaru cried.

Kyoya snickered against the skin of Hikaru's neck. He gripped the boy's hips so tightly it would leave bruises the next day.

"You're so fucking weak Hikaru." Kyoya hissed before grabbing the boy's throbbing length and beginning to yank in time with his thrusts.

Hikaru yelped, then moaned Kyoya's name. This only made the older boy thrust harder, biting and sucking his neck.

"Come for me whore." Kyoya hiss in his ear. Hikaru cries out again before spilling his seed all over the wall. Kyoya comes a few thrusts later.

The two pant heavily, still inside each other. Eventually, Kyoya pulls out, yanking up his pants and quickly grabbing his shirt.

Hikaru just stands slumped against the wall.

"He better be close." Kyoya snaps, buttoning the last button on his shirt.

"Who?"

Kyoya and Hikaru's eyes snap to the doorway. There, barely visible in the dull moonlight, is Mori.

"Where were you?" Kyoya growls.

Mori reaches into his pocket and pulls out a blue shimmering soul.

"Feeding" he replies simply.

Kyoya huffs, staring at the sight. He then turns his head slightly to the naked boy behind him.

"Go take a shower Hikaru you still have the taste of mortal filth on your skin." He orders.

Kyoya snatches Hikaru's jeans from the floor, grabbing his glass from the front pocket and jamming them on his face. He walks up to Mori, rips the soul from his grip with a growl then sulks off down the hall.

"That was close." Mori breathes once he's gone.

"Yeah." Hikaru snaps. "You were almost fucked."


	2. Chapter 2

"Karou!"

Karou spun around to meet the bubbling blonde practically skipping over to his side.

Karou smirked. "Hey Tamaki. What's up?"

Tamaki grinned, his pearly white teeth gleaming in the morning sun.

"Nothing much Karou, walking home from school same as you." He answers.

"Hey," Tamaki goes on. Karou looks up at him with interest. "Did you hear some family moved into the old Kato place?" He asks.

Karou's eyes widen. "Holy shit Tamaki! Are you serious?" He exclaims.

Tamaki nods. "Yeah, and it wasn't just some family either, you know that tall guy Honey-sempi has been hanging around?"

Karou nods, then catches his breath. "Wait, you mean he-"

Tamaki nods. "Yeah, he says him, his cousins and his grandfather moved in there last week."

"Huh." Karou mulls over. "I never saw a moving truck over there."

"Oh! That's right. You live close to them don't you?"

Karou nods. "Yeah. Across the street actually."

"We should go over there and say hi to Mori and his family!" Tamaki exclaims.

Karou scowles. "I don't think that's a good idea Sempi."

Tamaki pouts. "Awh, why not?"

"Do we really know Mori Sempi enough to just pop in on him like that?"

"I'm sure he won't mind."

"How do you know? He never says anything!" Karou snaps.

"Yes but he's so nice to Honey Sempi! I'm sure he'd love to see us!" Tamaki argues.

"That's not very sound logic." Karou grumbles.

But it was too late they were nearing the old Kato place and Tamaki was sprinting towards it.

"Tamaki!" Karou shouts, running after the blonde.

The two sprint down the sidewalk towards the extensive gothic mansion.

The paint repelled against the walls, several windows were broken, the whole structure loomed. The each blade of grass lost its life long ago, the door was cracked and the whole thing was nothing more than a terrible eyesore standing just down the street from the marvelous Hiitachi manchin.

Sitting on the steps of the Kato place was a teenager, puffing away on a cigarette. His hair is a fiery red, his muscles perfectly tone, poking from a black tank top. He wore a baseball cap to hide the hellish look permanently tattooed to his face. He had an ugly scar, that looked like a tiny shark bit him, running along his bottom lip. He sees a blonde mortal running his way and has to beat back his shining green eyes, turning them back into a hollow golden shade.

The blonde pops up in the dead grass, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hello" he pants.

Hikaru sucks in some smoke then blows some rings Tamaki's way.

"I know you?" He snaps, taking another a drag.

"Oh, uh, no I guess but I know Mori." Tamaki informs him sweetly.

"Ah. Are you that Honey kid he likes so much?"

"No. Honey's a friend of mine. I'm Tamaki Suo." The teen bows.

"Hey." Hikaru blows a cloud of smoke his way. "I'm Hikaru." He gruffly remarks. "Mori's my cousin." He added almost hastily if not for his almost grumpy demeanor making it sound like a scold.

"Yeah, Mori talks about you sometimes." Tamaki tells him sweetly.

Hikaru raises an eyebrow. "Really? He speaks?"

Tamaki nods, laughing a little. "Not very much but yeah. He usually has to go otherwise he says you'll get in trouble."

Hikaru snorts. "Yeah he's good at that."

Before Tamaki can ask what he meant by that Karou comes running up to them.

"Tamaki! Don't run off like that!" He pants.

Hikaru does a double take, his eyes consuming every inch of the red-head more than once.

"Who are you?" He almost gasps.

Karou pants, turns to Hikaru and smiles.

"I'm Karou Hiitachi." He bows

Hikaru stares for a moment, his face fighting between an expression of nausea and pure exhilaration.

Then he grins. He stands up taking off his hat and bows. "I'm Hikaru Ootori." He grins.

Karou gawks. The boy in front of him looked exactly like him, a carbon copy. Tamaki stared as well, mouth open.

Hikaru grins, knowing their shock. "You live down the street, right?" He points to Karou.

All the flabbergasted boy can do is nod.

Hikaru lets his mouth curl into a wickedly crooked smirk as his eyes map out every aspect of the mortal Karou. Had he not looked so much like himself, Karou would have had a clear enough head to call Hikaru a pervert. Instead Karou did several double takes, actually pitching himself to see if this was real. Tamaki opened his mouth to remark on the resemblance when a voice that make shivers jet up his spine ripped through the air.

"Hikaru!"

Hikaru's smirk faded, he had to suppress the urge to scowl.

The door opened with a horrid shriek. A boy with black hair, glass, dressed in all black emerged from the abyss of the home. He blinked, his eyes went from golden to grey, too quickly for anyone to really notice. He winced slunking out into the sunlight. He strode out onto the lawn, striding as smooth as a shadow next to Hikaru.

"Who is this?" Kyoya asks, just shy of a hiss.

He gives Hikaru a look that makes Hikaru want to slit his throat. Instead he manages to smile.

"This is Tamaki Sou and Karou Hiitachi. Karou lives down the street from us." Hikaru tells him, never taking his eyes off of Karou.

"Karou, Tamaki, this is my older cousin Kyoya." Hikaru gestures to the older boy without ever leaving his harden gaze on Kaoru.

Kyoya notices this immediately and reacts by snaking his arm around Hikaru's waist.

"Hiitachi huh? Nice to meet the both of you." He greets the two who are still staring at them blankly.

"Hi." Tamaki blankly. He watches as Kyoya plucks the cigarette from Hikaru's mouth. He takes a long drag, squeezing Hikaru's waist so hard he almost has to wince.

"You two go to Ouran High School with Mori, no?" Kyoya asks.

Tamaki nods. "Yeah. We're actually friends of his."

"How nice. Well he's not here, he's... Where is he Hikaru?" Kyoya stares at the red head, more of really glares at the boy, digging his fingernails into Hikaru until he can feel blood seeping into his shirt. The pain forcing Hikaru to turn to Kyoya, making a silent plea with his eyes for Kyoya to stop.

"Erh- he's at Honey's like normal." Hikaru grunts.

"Well gentlemen there you have it. Hikaru and I must be going now." Kyoya grabs Hikaru by the arm and pulls him towards the house.

"Oh ok see you around then." Tamaki calls, beginning to walk away.

Karou hesitates for a moment, watching Hikaru get dragged away.

"Bye Hikaru" he calls, eventually beginning to walk away. Hikaru turns, grins, waves, " Bye Karou!" He calls before Kyoya shoves him roughly into the house, slamming the door.

"That was odd." Tamaki remarks as Karou runs up to his side.

"That Hikaru kid looked EXACTLY like me!" Karou exclaimed.

"I know! It was kind of creepy. Did you see the way he was looking at you?" Tamaki asks.

"Looking at me how?" Karou asks innocently.

Tamaki shakes his head. "Never mind. That Kyoya guy looked pissed. I wonder what about."

"He didn't seem mad to me."

"Really? He looked to me like he was about to take all our heads off."

"Huh. He looked more like he was about to take Hikaru right there infront of us."

"Ewh. Have you ever seen the two of them in school?"

"No. Think we should ask Mori why?"

"I think we need to ask Mori a lot of things."


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you going to do now Hikaru?"

"What do you mean?"

Hikaru stormed up the rotting steps of their latest "home." The steps groaned under Hikaru's weight with each climbing step. Kyoya slithered behind him, the steps only uttering a hushed cry under his grace.

"Don't play dumb with me Hikaru." Kyoya growled, itching so close to him his words were edged into the skin of his neck.

Hikaru scoffed, making his way from the steps, down the looming corridor to the last bedroom on the right. Well, not so much a bedroom as the only room with a bed.

"I don't know what you mean."

Kyoya captured Hikaru by the back of his shirt and launched him into the wall, causing pieces of the aging ceiling to snow down on them.

"Idiot. That was _him." _Kyoya hissed.

"That wasn't him! I saw him die, we went to his funeral _196 years ago_! It couldn't have been him!" Hikaru cried desperately.

"Yes, you're right, but he has to at the very least, be related to him somehow. He has to be related to _you, _Hikaru."

Hikaru and Kyoya hissed at each other from a distance that could not be measured, so close their noses rubbed against each other with every snap.

"Hikaru. He said his name was _Kaoru Hiitachi."_

Hikaru's hard stare dropped to the ground.

"I can't. I can't let him reject me again."

Kyoya leaned forward to whisper right in the younger boy's ear.

"Hikaru, it's been 216 years, things are different now. You could have him."

"No! I can't! He'll think I'm a sick freak!" Hikaru screamed, his eyes turning a deep ivy green.

Kyoya smirked hideously, leaning away only slightly from the boy. He tipped Hikaru's chin up with his pointer finger. "Sshh." He leaned in until Hikaru could feel his breath against his lips. "You remember how much he loved you right?"

Hikaru turned away but Kyoya grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him.

"He promised he would always love you and he broke that promise. Now you have a second chance to **take** his love and have it **all **to yourself."

Hikaru didn't respond, he just stared angrily into Kyoya's now golden glowing eyes.

Kyoya leaned in and roughly pressed his lips to Hikaru's. When he pulled away he was almost panting.

"I can feel the power inside you Hikaru. You haven't been using it lately, why is that?"

Hikaru didn't speak, he tried to turn away, he lifted up his hand to push Kyoya away but instead Kyoya seized the boys wrist, gripping tightly.

"Don't fight it Hikaru. You've got power inside you and I want you to use it." He hissed.

He leaned in again and kissed Hikaru. "I know what you're feeling. You're making me feel it too, that consuming thirst of envy. I know how much it hurts because its locked up inside me as well." Kyoya growled against Hikaru's lips.

Hikaru nods, hoping he would just let go.

"Let it out Hikaru, make Kaoru yours."

Hikaru's eyes were rolling around in his skull, desperate to look anywhere but Kyoya. Eventually they settled on the floor once more.

"I thought I only belonged to you." Hikaru snapped.

"Of course you do." Kyoya hissed. "And you always will. But that doesn't mean Kaoru can't be yours."

Hikaru began to squirm at the feeling of Kyoya's hot breath on his cheek.

"Let it out Hikaru, let the power consume you and I promise Karou will be all yours."

Hikaru shook his head, trying to push him away. Kyoya only gripped Hikaru harder until he could no longer move once again. Kyoya growled, leaning in to press his lips to his ear.

"Let. It. Out." Kyoya sneers in his ear, licking the lobe.

Hikaru whimpered, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Let it out Hikaru or I will make it come out." Kyoya licked down Hikaru's jaw line.

"Stop it, Kyoya!" Hikaru almost begged, his eyes still tightly shut.

Kyoya growled at this response, moving down to his neck.

"Do you remember the wedding? How happy he looked just to see her? He never looked that happy to see you."

"Stop it." Hikaru hissed.

"Do you remember when he use to kiss her? Hold her? He never held you like that. He told you to leave. He-"

Hikaru's eyes shot open. "Shut up!" He roared baring his teeth at Kyoya.

Kyoya just laughed. "You feel it Hikaru, let it out, I promise you'll feel so much better."

Hikaru's eyes were like two oval emeralds piercing from his skull. He stared at Kyoya, still unable to move his head out of Kyoya's grip.

"He let her undress him, he let her touch him in places he never even let you see. She kissed him and he kissed back-"

"SHUT UP!"

Hikaru screams, tearing away from the older boys grip. The house shakes with his anger. His eyes blaze a bright green, shadows resound from his body,shrieking all over the house. The shadows claw, scratch, scream, making awful sounds that would make any normal mortal double over in pain. They only made Kyoya laugh.

Hikaru stood in the middle of the room, giving Kyoya a good look of him.

Hikaru bared his sharp shark like teeth. His back was arched. Claws poked from his fingertips. A single streak of black hair fluttered over his forehead. Shadows twisted, cried, screamed, swirled around the room like a sick tornado.

Kyoya continued just to laugh at the sight.

"Look at that Hika, your little black hairs are starting to come back." He teases.

He once again begins to walk towards Hikaru, his eyes a shimmering gold. His own back arches, he becomes more like a shadow than a man. He saunters over to the panting spawn, baring his teeth, as if he we were sauntering down the hall of his home.

"They're just shrieking lost souls now." Kyoya remarks looking at the screaming shadows. "You'll go stronger, however, and they'll bend to your will eventually becoming, more like this-"

Kyoya waved his hand and the shadows halted dead in their tracks. They stopped screaming, they stood on the walls, utterly silent, waiting patiently for a command.

Hikaru just panted with seething rage, staring at Kyoya with his bright green eyes.

"I will have him." Hikaru growled.

With that he fled the room, becoming nothing but a blur as he ran from the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**[just to be clear this is a HikaruXKarou fanfic, you'll have to stick with the story a little bit but I promise to make it worth it!]**

Kaoru sat on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't get the image of his mirror image from a few days ago out of his head.

"Hikaru." He whispered to himself over and over again. "Hikaru. Why do I know that name? Hikaru."

A sharp buzzing made Kaoru jump. He sat up in bed and grabbed his phone from the night stand.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Kaoru! Mori is at Honey Sempi's house right now!" Tamaki exclaims from the other end.

"I'll be right over."

Kaoru hung up and quickly yelled at the maids to get his ride ready.

Later Kaoru was being escorted to Honey's room. Once inside the little toddler size 18 year old came racing across the room to hug him.

"Karo-chan!" He cried happily, wrapping happily around his waist.

"Hey Honey." Kaoru greeted.

Kaoru hugged him, then looked up, pulling away at the sight of-

"Haruhi" Kaoru breathed, moving over to the small brunette standing in the room.

She giggled as Kaoru took her in his arms and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Hey Kaoru." She mused, hugging him right back. She kissed Karou on the cheek in return. They held each other for a few seconds more before turning to address the rest of the group.

Tamaki, Honey, and Mori stood in the bedroom, smiling. Honey sat down on Mori's lap. Tamaki sat in a chair adjacent to Mori. Kaoru and Haruhi sat on the bed.

"How's it going Honey?" Kaoru asks.

"Great! We got some new cakes! You wanna try them?"

"Sure Sempi!"

The next (super boring) hour was spent with idle conversation, cakes, tea, the whole nine yards. Kaoru completely forgot about Hikaru at the sight of his Haruhi. She looked so beautiful just sitting there, sipping tea. Her chocolate brown hair was so short every time she petted it behind her ear it flopped forward again. Her pink sundress hugged her skin and hips just right. She batted her big brown eyes at Karou every once in a while and each time she did Kaoru had to lean down and kiss her nose warmly. He wanted nothing more than to rip that sundress right off her milky flesh, bend her over and...

Kaoru shook his head of such a thought. He couldn't think of such things with Haruhi sitting right there, looking so innocent and...vulnerable.

Eventually Tamaki got around to bringing up...

"Did we tell you, Mori, that Karou and I met your family?" Tamaki asks, sipping some tea as he did so.

Mori snaps up, his eyes blazing. As if he were a deer in headlights, and he knew the car wasn't going to stop.

"You met Mori's family?" Haruhi's questions.

"His cousins." Kaoru replies. "They were... Interesting."

"Who did you meet?" Mori demands, his tone urgent, almost angry, eyes locked on Karou.

Karou sputters for an answer to the question. "Oh uh, just Kyoya and Hikaru, you said you had a grandfather but we didn't get to see him."

Karou's only response is a thorny silence so he goes on.

"How come we don't see Kyoya and Hikaru at school?"

"They're home schooled." Mori replies shortly.

"Really?" Haruhi questions. ,

Mori nods.

"But you're not home schooled, why are they?" Tamaki inquiries.

"They're not good with people." Mori answered after a long pause.

Coming from the man-of-two-words, Kaoru figured Mori's cousins must talk to walls or take pills from blue bottles.

"What's wrong with him?" Kaoru finds himself asking before he can catch himself.

Mori sends him a puzzled look.

Kaoru gave a little blush at his own sudden forward ness.

"Oh, um, what I mean is Hikaru seemed prettying normal..."

"Really? He seemed normal to you?" Tamaki interjected.

Everyone was staring at him now, Kaoru could feel their eyes while he stared at his cake.

"Oh, um, yeah he didn't seem too bad-"

Kaoru barely got his sentence out when Mori interrupted.

"He is."

Kaoru blinked up at him.

"He is bad Kaoru."

Before Karou can interject, Honey quickly changes the subject to something or other (that no one really cares about because you don't read a story that's rated M for the mindless idol chatter).

The rest of the night goes on without a hitch, with Mori's words however still looming in the back of Karou's skull.

Thirty minutes later Haruhi looks at her watch and gasps.

"What is it?" Kaoru asks.

"Nothing- it's just- I gotta go, I'm late, my dad'll kill me if I'm not home soon.

"I'll drive you home." Kaoru offers.

"That'd be great!" Haruhi smiles.

Kaoru gets out his phone and calls for his limo; before too long Haruhi and Karou and exiting the room when a hand grips Karou's forearm, stopping him in his tracks. Kaoru turns to see Mori hovering over him.

"Mori Sempai?..."

"Don't talk to Hikaru, Kaoru." Mori orders.

"What? Why?" Kaoru asks.

"Just stay. Away. From. Hikaru."

Kaoru stared at the boys now firing eyes and decided to reply with.

"Alright."

"I'm serious Kaoru. Promise me you won't speak to him anymore."

"Mori I-"

"Karou!"

"Alright fine I won't talk to him anymore. Jeez what's your problem Mori?"

"He's just dangerous Kaoru, stay away from him."

Kaoru sighed. "Alright, come on Haruhi."

Kaoru and Haruhi made their way out of the house and into Karou's limo. The driver held open the door as Haruhi slid in, then Kaoru. Once the limo pulled away from the manchin Haruhi spoke.

"That was weird." Haruhi remarks.

"Really weird." Kaoru agrees.

He turns to her and smiles. "Whatever, I'm just glad to get some alone time with you."

With that he leaned in and kissed Haruhi hungerly. Haruhi squeaked at his sudden charge but quickly kissed back with all the force she had to give. He roughly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her across the seats, pressing her chest against his. Haruhi gasped into the kiss but eagerly kissed back. Kaoru gripped the back of her dress, his other hand slithering up and down her thigh. He left her lips only to reattach them to her neck, licking it up and down. He sucked and bit until Haruhi spread her legs and Karou's hand immediately went between her them. Haruhi grabbed his hand, stopping it from going any further.

"Karou." She scolded softly.

"Yeah, sorry; I dunno what came over me." Karou hurriedly explained so he could go back to attacking her lips.

The two continued to kiss, Karou's hand moving up this time to cup her breasts. He undid the few buttons on the top of her dress and his hand plunged inside. His fingers slipped under her bra and she let him play with her nipple.

"Sir." A knock on the window made the two jump away from each other.

"We're here sir." The driver calls from behind the window.

"Thank you, we'll be out in a second." Kaoru called helping Haruhi fix her dress. The two scooted out of the limo. They held each other's hand and walked in silence. Kaoru walked her up to her apartment complex. They stood in front of her door, squeezing each other's hands, reluctant to let go. Haruhi leaned up and kissed him. Kaoru kissed her back, hard, until she pulled away.

"You're very, frisky, tonight." Haruhi remarked, eyeing him.

"Can you blame me?" Karou teased, giving her a malice smirk before reaching behind her to squeeze her ass.

Haruhi yelped and slapped his hand away. Karou laughed and leaned down to kiss her once more. The two kissed until the need for air became too great.

"You're the only one who can do this to me." Haruhi breathed.

"Good." Kaoru grinned giving her a quick peck on her giggling lips.

"I love you Karou." She whispered. He leaned in and kissed her again.

Neither of them saw the pair of green eyes staring at them from the tree tops.


	5. Chapter 5

"HIKARU!"

Hikaru looked up from the corpse he currently had between his teeth.

Earlier that evening, a Jehovah witness knocked on their door; and well, you can figure out the rest.

Mori stormed into the makeshift living room. At one point in time it was a grand palace of a room, with a victorian style decor, purple walls with a silver trim. Now the paint repelled against the boards, the floor is litered with the ghost of furnicher, pail dust marks left by pervious sofas, love seats, lamps, now nowhere to be found.

Hikaru sat in the rotting shell of a room, a lake of blood oozing over its floors. The walls echo the slurps, chomps, and licks all accompanied with his meal. His hair is slicked back with blood and guts, making him resemble that of a hyena.

The body was a mangled mess of rib bones gaping at the ceiling, warm red tissue, hair, skin, nails, so mangled and twisted together that Mori couldn't recognize if it was a women or man.

"What's wrong Mori?" Hikaru asked innocently cocking his head to the side. He licked the blood from his lips with a loud slurp!

"You never told me you talked to Karou." Mori hissed.

"Yeah because I knew you'd react like this fucker. Now get out I'm trying to eat."

Hikaru dives face first into the corpse, fangs digging into the remains with a hungry growl.

Mori growled for a very different reason.

"Hikaru."

He bulldozed across the room, wrenching Hikaru up from his meal by his hair.

"Ouch! Hey! Hey!" Hikaru thrashed in Mori's grip, clawing at Mori's arms and hands.

Mori brings Hikaru's expression up to his own, his feet just off the ground.

"Stay. Away. From Karou." Mori softly roared

"Fuck. Off."

Mori growled again, his fingers gripping even tighter to Hikaru's scalp. However, the smaller boy didn't even flintch.

"I mean it Hikaru." Mori warned. "Stay away, you'll only end up hurting him and you know it."

Hikaru huffed, trying to twist out of Mori's grip, and to his surprise, he felt clumps of his hair trickling from Mori's fingers. Hikaru's eyes widened for a small moment before he smirked, a sinister gaze eating up his eyes. The two crystal orbs swirled inside his skull, churning from a golden brown to a sick, deep green. The blood on his face did nothing but make the color pop even more.

"You're weaker then you use to be."

Mori only glares at Hikaru's comment.

"That boy- Honey something or other- he's changing you."

Mori's whole face scowers, his muscles ripple so Hikaru's hair is almost torn from his scalp.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM TOO!"

Hikaru laughs, a depraved laughter that runs a muck in Mori's head.

"You're eyes aren't even red! Wait till Kyoya finds out you're becomeing human again!"

Mori snarls, attempting to slam Hikaru into the ground but he manages to weasel from his grip just before his body can make contact with the hard ground.

"Why so angery Mori? Isn't this the goal, to be completely human again?" Hikaru pouted, standing perfectly still on his own two feet, a comfortable distance from Mori's rock like form.

"Don't you wanna be human? Not this half demon spawn standing before me?" Hikaru teased. "This is good news! Such good news we should tell Kyoya so he-"

"Tell Kyoya what?"

Both heads snap in the direction of the stair case. Two golden marbles bare down on them from at the top of said structure.

"Nothing." Mori quickly calls.

"Yeah." Hikaru smirks at Mori. "Nothin at all."

Kyoya spots their lies immdently but finds no need to get the truth out of them.

"Alright then."

He calmly begins to saunter his way down the stair case, fingers lightly caressing the railing as he descended. The two half demons stood solemnly, waiting for the man to grace them with his presence.

Kyoya reaches the living room and his face schrunches in discust.

"Oh for God sakes Hikaru, clean up after yourself, we are not pigs living in a barn are we?" He hissed.

Hikaru smiled, bowing before dropping to his knees and beginning to finish his meal.

Kyoya took a place next to Mori, who dared not move without the demon next to him's consent.

Hikaru contuied to contently slurp away at his meal, licking up all the nutrience the corpse held.

"I rarely see you feed anymore Mori,"

Mori froze at Kyoya's slick voice rubbing against his ears.

"Why is that?"

Mori took a breath in then unwillingly let it out, before simply shaking his head and retreating from the room without so much as a second glance.

"Just not hungry." He called quietly, making his way up the stairs


	6. Chapter 6

**[sorry it just came to my attention I've been spelling Kaoru's name wrong! I'll try to be better about that]**

Hikaru couldn't resist. Not after a blow out like that.

Just like any other Tuesday, Kaoru found himself walking home from school, Tamaki, Honey and Mori now by his side. Honey sat on Mori's shoulders bubbling about chocolates and cake while Tamaki bubbled right along with him. Kaoru wasn't listening of course, he was too busy wondering about an apparently bad little golden eyed boy.

Before any of them were even given time to think. Hikaru matieralized in front of them, grinning wickedly in the middle of the sidewalk. A small gust of wind hitting their faces as a result of blow back.

Tamaki yelped, Honey gripped onto Mori, Kaoru gasped, all of them halted, taken back by the sight.

"Hey Kaoru. Tamaki. Hey Mori. And you must be Honey." Hikaru panted scanning them all over once before his eyes settled on Karou.

Everyone mumbled back awkward hellos except for Mori.

"Can I hang with you and your friends Mori?" Hikaru teased.

"Get out of here Hikaru." Mori shortly ordered.

"Awe, you can't really mean that cousin. I wanna talk to your friends." Hikaru wines.

"No." Mori snaps.

"Awe, why not?" Hikaru pouts.

"You know dam

n well why not. I told you to stay away from us." Mori growls.

"It's ok Mori, he can hang out with us." Honey warmly chimes.

"Yeah, he can come with us if he wants." Tamaki interjects.

"Yeah Mori what's the big deal?" Hikaru sneered.

Mori scoffs at him. "Fine" he eventually gives in.

Hikaru grins, immediately taking a place beside Kaoru. "So where are we going?" He asks as the group begins moving again.

"Tamaki's house." Kaoru replies simply. He steals selective glances at Hikaru, amazed at the resemblance to himself.

"He rich too?" Hikaru hums low enough so only Karou can hear. Kaoru nods.

The group made their way to Tamaki's manchin. Inside there was tea and cake. They sat around and began to talk like normal, with the exception of Hikaru of course. Hikaru declined the offer for any tea or cake, the three thought this was strange but since Mori does the same they shrugged it off as a family policy.

"So- you guys go to Ouran with Mori, are you in the same year?" Hikaru asks.

Tamaki shakes his head. "No, Mori-sempi and Honey-sempi are but I'm a year younger and Kaoru is two years younger."

"How'd you'd all become friends then?" Hikaru asks.

"Tamaki-sempi invited Honey-sempi, Haruhi and I over one day after school. Been friends ever since." Kaoru explains.

Hikaru nods, his eyes never leaving Kaoru's.

"So Hikaru, how are you liking living here so far?" Karou asked just barley shy of a mumble.

"I love it, how could I not it's so beautiful here." Hikaru smirked, looking Karou up and down openly.

Kaoru blushed, quickly prying his gaze from Hikaru's.

Tamaki cleared his throat. "It's too bad Haruhi couldn't come today."

Kaoru gave Tamaki a puzzling look. "Huh?" He blinked, snapping back hurriedly into reality.

"Oh! Yeah, it is too bad, but she had so much homework to do..." Kaoru trailed off.

Hikaru was once again eyeing him and Kaoru was having a hard time trying not to melt under Hikaru's gaze.

He stole a glance at the other boy and in that moment, they weren't so much alike.

Besides from the obvious difference, the black streaks in his hair (which Karou could have sworn there were less last time he saw him) Hikaru was more muscular, shoulders more square. His eyes were a darker shade of gold, with a sharper gaze. The way he carried himself, it looked like someone had knocked him down several times, then didnt look back when he fell face first in the dirt. Kaoru wanted to find whoever that was a punch their lights out, of course he wasn't exactly sure why.

"Who's Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"Kaoru's girlfriend." Mori snapped.

Hikaru caught a sharp intake of breath, feeling his chest tighten. He bit his lip to keep from wheezing. His head dropped, keeping his gaze locked on the ground so no one saw the deep shade of green that consumed them. His fists tightened into white knuckles, gripping his jeans until they started to tear with a shriek.

Kaoru noticed immdently.

"Are you alright Hikaru?"

Hikaru sucked in all the air that he could before tossing it back out his nose quickly. His head shot up, with an increase in unnoticeable black streaks, and green fading from his eyes.

"Yeah" he grinned turning to Kaoru. "Never better."

"So-" Hikaru turned his gaze to Honey and Tamkai. "You two banging anybody?"

Mortified, is an understatement to how those two looked.

If looks could kill Mori would have blown up Hikaru's head by now.

Kaoru lifted his hand to cover his lips while they twitched, trying to force down a laugh.

Hikaru just blinked.

"What?"

The rest of the evening went about as good as that last comment. The four would carry on normal conversations about school, homework, girls, what have you. Hikaru would then interject with something profane, inappropriate, or just plain disturbing. Mori would remain expressionless, Honey and Tamaki would be absolutely horrified while Kaoru tried to contain his laughter. Eventually Kaoru could sense Tamaki was about to throw Hikaru out of his home, immediately he stood up.

"I think I'm gonna head home. Hikaru would you walk me home? Since, you know, we live so close?" Kaoru asks innocently.

Hikaru nods eagerly. "Sure Kaoru."

Hikaru stands up. Kaoru waves goodbye to his friends who mumble goodbyes back. The two ignore the daggers Mori is giving them as they exit the home.


	7. Chapter 7

Kaoru worried he'd regret his decision to save Hikaru by having him walk him home. However the two walked in utter silence. Not an awkward one, an almost peaceful silence as they strolled down the sidewalk. Kaoru found himself getting a weird enjoyment out of just having Hikaru by his side, as if he belonged there.

The sun burned a dull purple, street lamps buzzed an orange glow above them. The air around them stood perfectly still in a warm embrace around the two as they walked in perfect unison side by side.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru's voice cracked with his out strung nerves.

"Hmmm?" He flashed Karou a half smile, looking up at the stars beginning to blossom in the sky.

"Can I ask you something, kind of personal?"

The question quickly caught Hikaru's attention. His head snaps Kaoru's way.

"Of course, what is it?"

Kaoru is taken back by such an inviting answer. It takes him a moment to form the words on his tongue.

"I- um-"

Hikaru steps a little closer to Kaoru, not breaking the steady stride they both had moving towards his house.

"What is it Karou?" Hikaru asks softly in his ear, watching Karou's face beginning to fluster.

"I- you" he finally manages. "You and Kyoya, are you two like-"

"We're cousins." Hikaru gently interjects. "He's just a little protective of me is all." He explains.

Kaoru immediately knew he was lying, so he decided to tried to coax the truth from Hikaru.

"Oh. Cause it would be cool if you two were like, dating, I mean, I think that love can be found in strange places, and even if, you know, you fall in love, in love love, with a family member it would be wrong not to pursue that love and be as happy as you can be in this short life." Kaoru is mumbling by those last few words, afraid Hikaru could see through him.

Hikaru gets the biggest grin on his face at Kaoru's words.

"Really? You mean that?" He questions.

Kaoru nods, smiling at him.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Hikaru asks after a long pause.

"Seems only fair." Kaoru mumbles.

Hikaru nods, watching Kaoru as he looked up at the stars.

"You and your girlfriend are you two, yah know, serious?" He asks.

Kaoru sighs. "She is, but I mean, we're in high school, I don't want to be tied down to anybody, I want time to-"

"Experiment?" Hikaru finishes for him.

"Yeah!" Kaoru looks at him, grinning.

"I wanna be my own person ya know? I also wanna get laid so-"

"You're stuck?"

Kaoru grins again, facing glowing at the realization that someone finally understood.

"Yeah, women. They personally never interested me." Hikaru remarked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Gay?"

"That means I'm attracted to men right?"

Kaoru laughs. "Yeah, that's what it means."

"Oh, then yes, I am gay."

"Really? You wouldn't know by looking out you."

"Is that- good?"

Kaoru shrugs. "I think so?"

"Oh, well good then."

"This is getting a little personal, maybe we should talk about something a little more light hearted." Kaoru remarks.

"Alright."

"Are you homeschooled?" Kaoru asks abruptly.

Hikaru nods. "Ky- my grandfather doesn't think school is the right thing for me. I get into trouble."

"Oh. What kind of trouble?"

Hikaru frowns, trying to think back to the last time he had tried going to school. He ended up eating half the student body on the second day. Kyoya had to burn the small town to the ground to cover up his mistake.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was that too personal?" Kaoru quickly interjects Hikaru's thoughts.

"I'm sorry I was trying to make things less personal-"

"Violent."

Kaoru stopped staring at the older boy.

"Huh?"

Hikaru shook his head, smiling at Kaoru.

"Nothing."

Kaoru nodded, letting silence build up between them.

Finally Kaoru couldn't take it any longer.

"Hikaru have you noticed-"

"We look exactly alike?" Hikaru finishes for him.

"Yes! What the hell is up with this?!" Kaoru exclaims.

Hikaru laughs. He shakes his head. "I'm not sure. Only so many people in the world, some of them are bound to look alike."

Kaoru shrugs. "I guess. I think it's just weird."

"I don't."

"Really?" Kaoru looks at him.

"Yeah, I think it's strange, but in a good way."

"Yeah, I guess I can see your point."

"So... your parents are like super rich, how's that?" Hikaru asks as they inched towards Karou's massive home.

"My mothers a fashion designer, my father runs her company." Kaoru explains.

"Interesting."

The two walked so close to each other they brushed up against each other from more than just time to time. Yet it didn't bother them one bit, they enjoyed the close distance. Hikaru walked Kaoru all the way up to Kaoru's front door.

"You wanna- come in?" Kaoru offers putting in a PIN number that allowed the double doors that acted as an entrance to his home come sliding open.

"Sure your parents won't mind?"

"No, they're a thousand miles away in Paris right now for the spring."

"Oh, nice."

Hikaru followed Kaoru into the extravagant home. Every single sight was one that threatened to take Hikaru's breath away. Of course his gaze around the home didn't last long before his eyes settled back on Kaoru. Kaoru lead Hikaru to his room. Once inside Kaoru plopped down on the large bed, forgetting for a moment about his company. That is until Hikaru ploped down on the bed next to him. Sending both boys laughing and bouncing on the bed.

"Cool place." Hikaru remarks when the laughter dies away.

"Thanks." Kaoru smiled.

"So you're just here, by yourself, all the time?" Hikaru confirms.

"Only me and the maids." Kaoru answers.

"Lucky you. I'm around Kyoya all time." Hikaru mumbles.

"Yeah, what's with that guy? He looks so protective of you." Kaoru asks looking at him.

Hikaru shrugs. "He just not good at making friends. Our family's all he's got."

"Not offense Hikaru but you're not very good at making friends either." Kaoru remarks.

Hikaru turns to him and scowles. "What the fuck are you talking about? We just met a couple a days ago and already I'm lying on your bed." He snaps.

Kaoru laughs. "Yeah but I'm pretty sure I'm the only person that you met tonight that can stand you."

Hikaru laughs along with him, trying to hide the way he was marveling at Karou's beautiful laugh and smile. Trying to conceal how absolutely amazing he thought Kaoru looked at this moment in time made Hikaru feel like a normal human being again.

For the next four hours the two just talked. Mostly Kaoru talked about his life and Hikaru listened intently. Kaoru loved the way Hikaru looked at him, so warmly, like he could spit in his face and Hikaru would just smile and ask him what was wrong. It was a look that made Kaoru want to tell him everything. He told Hikaru things he didn't even know he was keeping a secret, certainly things he could never tell Haruhi. He in fact told Hikaru about Haruhi, to which Hikaru replied.

"She sounds really really boring."

Kaoru hit him on the shoulder. "Shut up." However he couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh please Kaoru, pretty soon you'll realize how boring she is too."

Kaoru shakes his head, looking up at the ceiling. "I like you Hikaru, but, you're wrong."

Hikaru shrugs. "Deny it all you want Kaoru-"

Suddenly, Hikaru rolled over and pounced on top of him, holding down his arms and straddling his waist.

"-but I can already tell you're the kind of guy who likes it rough." He growels right in Kaoru's ear.

His breath hitches as he suppress the shiver that runs down his spine.

"Get off me." Kaoru grins.

Hikaru chuckles, releasing him and sitting back on the bed. He lies back down on the bed next to Kaoru. The two smile at each other, getting lost in their nearly identical eyes.

"You know, I was really shocked when you invited me in." Hikaru almost whispers.

"Why is that?" Kaoru asks.

"Mori told me what he told you."

"Oh." Kaoru turned away from Hikaru.

Hikaru chuckles. "It's okay, I was just, impressed that you didn't listen to him."

"Impressed?" Kaoru turned back to him with a questioning gaze.

"Yeah, you took me as the type that would stay the hell away from me. I was worried you'd hate me."

Kaoru looked at him for a moment. They were both turned on their sides now, facing each other. It was well after midnight but neither of them seemed to notice.

"Why do you want me to like you so much?" Kaoru asked softly. Hikaru didn't meet his gaze, he just traced circles in the bed sheets with his fingers. Kaoru went on.

"I see you around other people, you don't even give a shit what even Kyoya thinks of you. Why do you care so much what I think?"

Hikaru stares at him. "Even Kyoya?" He questions.

Kaoru gives him a look. "Hikaru. I can hear the two of you when I'm walking to school."

Hikaru realed back, almost blushing. "Oh. You can?"

Kaoru laughs. "I'm surprised the whole block can't. 'Oh Hikaru you're so tight, I want you so bad!'" Kaoru laughed, mocking Hikaru in a makeshift sexy tone.

"Shut up!" Hikaru playfully hit Kaoru, laughing along with him.

The two playfully wrestle on the bed, laughing. They end up with Kaoru on top of Hikaru, laughing and panting. Just then Kaoru yawned.

"Tired already, it's only- fuck."

Hikaru looked at the clock by Kaoru's bed and the color from his face drained.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asks.

Hikaru quickly grinned. "Nothing." He assured him. "You look tired, I better go." He added.

Kaoru knew he was lying, something else was making him leave, but he also knew whatever it was Hikaru didn't want to talk about it, so he dropped it.

"Alright, I had fun with you though, you should come over again." Kaoru offered.

"Ok, I will." Hikaru give a small smile but on the inside he felt like his heart had stopped, his stomach lurched up into his throat and he thought he would pass out.

"Give me your phone number so we can meet up." Kaoru requested.

"Oh-uh I don't have a cell phone." Hikaru almost blushed.

"Oh." Kaoru blinked. "Well here then." Kaoru jumped up from the bed, he fished through the nightstand next to the bed until he pulled out a small red phone.

"Take this one. I'm not using it."

"Whoa, seriously? You're just giving me a phone. Well, I am in your house so I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Kaoru laughed. "Yeah don't worry about it Hika, it's not a big deal."

"Oh, I'm already Hika, am I?" Hikaru grinned.

Kaoru blushed, realizing he had already given the boy he just met a cutesy nickname.

Hikaru laughed, getting up from the bed. Kaoru walked him out.

They made their way down the grand stair case with marble that clicked under them as they walked. They stopped just short of the heavy double doors.

"I guess I'll see you around then." Hikaru gave a half smile, sad he already had to go and scared of the golden eyes he knew were watching him.

"I'll call you so you better pick up." Kaoru warned handing him the phone.

Hikaru smiled, leaning in more than nessary to slip it from Kaoru's fingers.

"Of course." Hikaru nearly whispered, speaking in Karou's ear.

Hikaru pulled away slightly staring into Karou's eyes. His breath hitched, he looked at Hikaru, eyes shimmering.

"Bye Kaoru." He breathed.

Kaoru felt Hikaru's breath on his lips and fought back a whimper.

"Bye Hika." Kaoru whispered, barely any breath left sense Hikaru's gaze had stolen it all.

Hikaru smirked and began to saunter away. Kaoru couldn't help but watch him walk away. His eyes swam over every muscle that rippled under his black t-shirt and jeans. For a moment, he let evey dirty fantasy he could think of invade his mind. Hikaru was halfway to his house before Kaoru finally woke from the trance Hikaru put him under. He turned to close the door and cursed harshly when he realized he was already half hard beneath his own jeans.

He never saw the smirk on Hikaru's face when he briefly turned around.


	8. Chapter 8

Hikaru stepped back into the house. He barely got through the doorway when Mori smashed him into a wall.

"Fuck! You know just because Kyoya does that to me all the time doesn't mean I like it." Hikaru hissed.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!"

Hikaru laughed. "Oh please, they hated me, they don't want to have anything to do with me. And frankly I wasn't too fond of them either." He snapped.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU'VE BEEN FOR THE PAST FIVE HOURS?!" Mori screamed right in Hikaru's face, who didn't even flinch.

"Hey, he invited me in!" Hikaru retorted. He then wrenched himself from Mori's grip pushing the taller boy away only to rip him back into his face, grabbed by his school uniform tie. Hikaru began to sneer in Mori's face.

"I love him. I would never hurt him and I would never do anything he didn't want me to; but how could you ever understand that? You have no right to stick your nose where it doesn't belong."

"I know you Hikaru." Mori hissed. "Kaoru's not the same person you loved all those years ago. Once you realize that, you'll end up hurting him, you'll end up getting him killed or worse!"

"I could never do that!"

"Yes, you could Hikaru! Someone's got to protect Kaoru from the demon you're becoming." Mori hissed.

Hikaru twisted Mori's tie, causing him to sputter and choke.

"You're wrong."

"You're a demon spawn." Mori gasped. "Nothing good can come of perusing him." Mori growls. "What about Haruhi?"

Hikaru just glared at him.

"Do you really want to repeat the past?" Mori growled.

"It's like you said, Kaoru's not him." He snapped. "He's better." Hikaru smirked.

With that he pushed Mori back so violently that he flew across the room and cracked the adjacent wall.

A familiar laugh made both boys turn to the figure slipping out of the shadows.

"I see you're getting use to your new strength Hikaru." Kyoya hummed.

As Kyoya slowly slithered his way down the staircase, he paused to scoff at the scene before him. His strong little demon spawn, laying on the ground bleeding for fuck sake over a little push. Ugh, it was utterly embarrassing.

"I must say Mori you turned out to be rather disappointing." Kyoya adjusted his glass. Mori got to his feet with a heavy wobble, no attempt at assistance from the other two in the room.

"Mori. I'd like you to leave and never come back." Kyoya softly ordered him, as if he were merely asking for a drink.

"What?" Mori gasped from waves of pain pumping through his circulatory system.

"You heard me. Get out." Kyoya waved him off, his attention already turning back to Hikaru.

"Gladly." Mori hissed back before limping out the front door into the chilled midnight. The door slam shut behind him, shaking the whole house. Neither Kyoya nor Hikaru blinked at the falling flesh of the house, sprinkling down from above.

"You're just gonna kick him out, just like that?" Hikaru clarified.

"Of course. You heard it didn't you?"

Hikaru nodded, slinking his way to the staircase.

"His heartbeat." He whispered.

Kyoya nodded, holding out his hand, he forcfully circled his arms around Hikaru's waist as soon as he came close enough to grab.

"Besides, not including these past few days, have you ever seen him get angry before?"

Hikaru let Kyoya gather him up in his arms, the ice of his skin prickling against his own. He shook his head, gripping the front of Kyoya's silk, black, dress shirt.

"Not since the first time." He murmured in Kyoya's chest.

Kyoya patted the top of Hikaru's head.

"Exactly. What a terrible wrath he would have made."

Hikaru let himself get dragged into the bedroom, fantasizing about Kaoru's lips as Kyoya's seized his own.


	9. Chapter 9

"Lets go out."

Hikaru raised an eyebrow at the demon standing in the doorway of the bedroom. He loomed seemingly, dressed in black pants, perfectly contoured to his body without of speck of dirt despite the dusty hell he resided in. He wore a black button up shirt, every button painstakingly fashioned up his torso. Silver buttons, that matched the shine in his gaze.

"You mean like to feed? I just brought you three souls fat ass."

Kyoya chuckled grimly, leaning against the door frame.

"No, you little slut." Kyoya calmly insulted, not even batting an eye, his voice so smooth it sounded like he was giving Hikaru the time of day.

"I mean go out."

"Wait, like, to town?" Hikaru clarified hurriedly, sitting up quickly.

"Yes moron."

Hikaru began to launch himself from the bed, but stopped just short of completely taking off. He gave Kyoya a sinister gaze.

"Wait… Why are we going to town?"

Kyoya shrugged. "I'm bored and if I fuck you anymore you won't be able to walk. As much as I'd love to see that, I also don't want to go out and get more souls for myself."

Hikaru rolled his eyes, jumping off the bed and accepting the answer.

"Yeah, because ripping souls out of people's hearts is just so beneath you." Hikaru snapped.

"I'm glad you understand." Kyoya smirked holding out his hand for Hikaru to take.

"Wait are-"

"You're a strong enough half-demon now Hikaru." Kyoya slyly informed him. "Shadow travel should be no problem for you."

Hikaru gazed down at Kyoya's open palm, beckoning him with a soft whimper of unspoken danger.

"I don't think I'm ready." Hikaru nearly whispered.

"Oh Hikaru" Kyoya sighed.

Without warning, Kyoya lunged forward. He seized Hikaru's hand, ripping him into his grasp.

Hikaru cried out as the shadows came back. They shredded from one reality to the next, whirl-winding around the two. They consumed the air, swallowing the two boys whole.

Hikaru didn't know when he started screaming but he didn't stop until Kyoya clamped his hand over his mouth.

At that moment, he realized they'd stopped moving.

The shadows were gone.

Hikaru raised his head from Kyoya's chest, eyes adjusting to the setting change.

The two stood in a grimy back alley, the afternoon light barely pushing it's soft breath between the two buildings. Kyoya wrapped his arm around Hikaru's shoulders, turning him so they stood side by side.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Kyoya's smile curled around his cheeks crudely.

Hikaru merely growled, allowing Kyoya to lead him from the alley way.

Kaoru tipped his chair back and forth on it's legs. He let his weight tease gravity before pushing it all back on the front legs once more, the chair hitting the ground with a loud thud that made several heads turn.

"So you met Hikaru?"

Kaoru nodded at his girlfriend, leaning back once more, giggling when she jumped as the slammed the legs back down.

"Kaoru! Quit it it's not funny."

Karou laughed, setting his chair back on the ground.

"Sorry, sorry."

Kaoru tried to stifle his giggles but they were almost too much.

Haruhi rolled her eyes.

Around them the coffee shop buzzed with activity. The smell of the brew and the harsh whoosh of each machine cloud the air. Obnoxious teens and college students with their laptops sat around talking a touch too loudly and laughing with a small sliver of falsehood to each chuckle.

Karou chewed on one of the stirring straws while Haruhi took a small sip of her own drink.

"So how was he?" Haruhi asked.

Kaoru couldn't help the shit-eating grin that spread so crudely across his face at the memory of, about three weeks ago-, Hikaru's laughter and his grin filling up the atmosphere of Kaoru's room for the first time. Since then the two had met seven different times at Kaoru's home after school, spending the entire night just talking. Kaoru had never met anyone like this before, truthfully. Even when hanging out with Haruhi the two couldn't keep the conversation up for more than an hour, much less eight hours.

Haruhi spotted her boyfriend's grin and began to sport one of her own.

"I take it you liked him?"

Kaoru simply nodded. "He's nice."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Tamaki tells me you two are together all the time."

Kaoru smiles.

"Yeah, we hang out after school. You should meet him some time."

"Or you could meet him now."

Both teens jump at the sound of an icey chill diving into their ears. Their heads snap up to see Kyoya with a biwildered Hikaru in his arms.

"Hello Kaoru,and this beautiful young women must be Haruhi"

Haruhi smiled as Kyoya takes her hand and gently kisses it.

"Hello" she replies sweetly.

Kyoya turns to Kaoru and smiles warmly.

Hikaru grins and waves from Kyoya's arm around his waist.

Kaoru smiles and waves back.

"Hi Kyoya, hi Hika."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"Hika? Looks like the two of you have been getting adequate." Kyoya slyly remarks.

Hikaru runs his hand over Kyoya's torso, as if to hold him back from pouncing on the young couple.

"Would you like to join us?" Haruhi asks.

Kyoya quickly jumps.

"We'd love to, that is if it's no trouble."

Haruhi stands up and takes the chair next to Kaoru, much to Hikaru's demise. Kyoya and Hikaru took the two seats across from them.

"So Haruhi, how long have you and Kaoru been together?" Kyoya asked.

"About six months, we had a lot of the same classes and eventually Kaoru just, asked me out." Haruhi blushed lightly, softly taking her boyfriends hand. Kaoru tore his gaze from Hikaru to return her warm look.

Kyoya smirked hearing the faint growl drumming up Hikaru's throat.

"Interesting." Kyoya mumbled.

Kaoru smirked, easily slipping his hand from Haruhi's, not noticing the faint hurt glance she gave him for one fleeting second.

"So Hika, when did you decide to throw social norms to the wind and shack up with Kyoya?"

Hikaru nearly fell out of his chair. Kyoya simply chuckled.

"I'm surprised you two are close enough that Hikaru told you about us." Kyoya slipped his arm on the back of Hikaru's chair.

Hikaru glared at the older man. "There is no us." He growled.

"No need to be ashamed Hikaru." Kyoya took Hikaru's chin and forced his glance into his own. "Kaoru and Haruhi won't judge."

"Yeah, we don't care if you're in a relationship with cousin Hikaru, just as long as you're happy." Haruhi echoed sweetly.

It took everything he had, but Hikaru managed not to throw up.

"Thanks." He nearly spit at her.

"So when did you guys hook up?" Karou pressed.

"Hmmm, I could never tell you it seems like nearly 200 years ago." Kyoya replied.

Hikaru looked at him as if to say, _really_? Kyoya meerly chuckled.

"Was it like a formal thing or did you guys just- yah know-"

"Kaoru!" Haruhi sharply scolded.

"What? Hikaru never tells me about their relationship and I'm dying to know!" Kaoru grins at Kyoya.

"I don't mind Haruhi. Hikaru and I actually did not know each other until one day we met at a wedding of our relatives." Kyoya explained.

"Really?" Kaoru inquired, failing to noticed the way Hikaru's face began to twist.

"Kyoya"

Said boy turned at the sound of the hushed whisper. He was met with the sick green Hikaru's face began to sport and the overall pained expression it held as well. He signed.

"Yes, we got to know each other and we've been together ever since." Kyoya ended shortly, pulling his arm out from behind Hikaru and taking his hand as if to say _you owe me_.

Hikaru sighed, leaning back in his chair and allowing his hand to be consumed by the older male's.

"Wow, so it's been at least a couple years for you guys then huh?" Kaoru asks.

Kyoya nods. "Oh yes."

"So Kaoru how did you do on that math test you were so worried about?" Hikaru interjected hurridly.

Kaoru got a big cocky grin right across the lips.

"I got an A, thanks to you Hika for helping me study."

Hikaru smiled.

"An A that's great! I don't think you've ever gotten an A on a math test before! Good job Kaoru!"

Haruhi leaned over and gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

Kyoya smile when he felt Hikaru squeeze his hand so hard he heard a crack.

"So Kyoya, Hikaru, the two of you are homeschooled?"

Haruhi inquired.

Kyoya nodded.

"Yes, our grandfather home schools us. He finds we are not, public school material."

Haruhi cocks an eyebrow.

"What does that mean."

"It means we've beaten the shit out of so many fuckers that no school'll take us." Hikaru spits.

"_Hikaru_" Kaoru sighs.

Haruhi scrunches her nose at the sudden out burst. Hikaru ignores Kyoya's glare, too wrapped up in the look in Haruhi's eyes that causes a smirk to form on his lips.

Kyoya abbruptly gets to his feet.

"If'll you'll excuse us a moment."

Kyoya tears Hikaru to his feet, jerking him towards the men's restroom.

"What was that all about?" Haruhi asks as soon as the two are out of sight.

Kaoru sighs again. "Kyoya always gets really uspet at Hika when he talks about why their grandfather doesn't let them go to school; or so Hika tells me."

"Yes but, didn't you find what Hikaru said to me a little, rude?" Haruhi poked.

Kaoru shook his head.

"No, why?"

Hikaru grunted as he was slammed into a mildly white tile wall with a sharp crack. Kyoya whipped the door closed behind him, his lip twitching upward as it locked with a whispered click.

It was a single bathroom, one toilet no stalls, they wouldn't be bothered here and both of them knew it.

"What did I do?" Hikaru wheezed, his chest still screaming, pieces of tile cracking and falling to the ground around him.

Kyoya shook his head.

"Nothing, that was simply the perfect out. Those two think we're fighting, we can stay as long as we want in here without arousing suspicion." He calmly replied, sauntering over to the boy still pressed against the wall.

With each step he took Hikaru could have sworn he heard the man growl, prowling towards him like lion to an injured zebra. One he knew had not a snowball's chance in hell of possibly escaping him.

With a single gulp, Hikaru got to his feet, backing away slightly from the wall.

"So why did you want me here then?"

Kyoya sneered. "Why, I simply couldn't take it anymore _Hika_."

Without a single breath Kyoya pounced. More title shattered to the ground as Kyoya pressed the smaller male up against the wall with a small roar. Hikaru couldn't help but let out a sick moan as Kyoya thrusted his already growing need into his soft one.

"Kyo-ya- wha-" Hikaru couldn't finish his sentence with anything more than a gasp as Kyoya sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of Hikaru's neck. He made sure to draw out dark, blackened blood before licking and sucking the substance away.

The older male let his hands map out every aspect of the fimilar boy's body. They wormed their way under clothing and pinched and plucked at just the right and jerking until the boy had no choice but to let out a whimper. To which, the older male just chucked.

Kyoya waisted no time, yanking Hikaru by his shirt collar and plundging him into the dingy ground. Hikaru gasped at the cold tile crushing into his knees. However, before he could rejestor the pain, Kyoya forced him onto all fours and was already yanking his pants down.

"All I'm saying is he didn't have to snap at me." Haruhi snips.

Kaoru rolls his eyes. "You got too personal too quick like you always do. On our first date you brought up your dead mother twenty minutes into it." Kaoru snipped back.

Haruhi scoffed. "She was a major part of my life and I will not refrain from talking about her just because she's dead."

Kaoru snorts. "Yeah okay. But maybe you should just lay off the personal stuff for once Haruhi, then maybe we'll have less people screaming at each other in the bathroom."

Haruhi was the one to roll her eyes next.

"Fine, whatever, just go check on them please." She demanded.

"Fine."

Kaoru strood off towards the last direction he'd seen the two go. He traveled down a hallway turning a short corner to the left then left again to a small corridor with the boy's bathroom at the end of it. Kaoru approached, ready to break up a fight however as he neared the door he didn't hear yelling. Well he did, but not the normal type of angry yelling. Instead he heard more of a...moan.

Kaoru pressed his ear to the door only to blush madly when his ear was met with Hikaru's low groan. The door gave way slightly to his weight, unlocking with a hard snap, so Kaoru opened the door to just the slightest crack and was hit with the most delishous sight.

On the ground, on all fours mind you, was a half naked Hikaru, mouth agape, eyes forcfully screwed shut as Kyoya relentlessly pounded into the young man from behind. Each time he thrusted into the plump flesh Hikaru sported said male let out a sharp cry, meeting each thrust with a weaker version of his own.

However, while this sight was shocking and a bit unexpected what really got to Kaoru was the fact that he didn't immidenty shut the door and scamper off back to his girlfriend. Instead he found himself leaning against the doorway to make himself more comfortable.

He felt his own boxers beginning to restrict him as he continued to watch his own private peep show through the small slit of the raggedy public bathroom door.

"Ky-K-Kyo-ya- HARDER" Hikaru moaned. Kyoya just chuckled darkly, pulling out almost entirely before slamming back into the smaller body. Hard.

Kaoru gasped at the sound the younger male made, a mix of a moan and a yelp, a sweet lusty sound that made Kaoru's hand slither into his own pants unannounced.

Kaoru let out a small gasp of his own as his finger tips wrapped neatly around his hardening length. His movements were slow at first, but began to speed up as Kyoya hammered himself deeper and deeper into Hikaru's puckered hole from behind.

A fevered gasp made Kaoru's cock twitch in his grip and Kyoya took a hold of Hikaru's own length. The older male began to jerk the boy in time with his own heavy thrusts, making the boy moan just that much louder.

Kaoru watched helplessly, too weak to even consider looking away.

Hikaru's spine began to curl, his skin becoming more flushed, his eyes rolling back into his head. He mouth laid open and the moans kept tumbling out.

"K-Kyo-Kyoya! I'm gonna-"

"So come my little slut." Kyoya hissed between rapid thrusts. "Come for your master like the dirty bitch you know you are."

With that Hikaru was spilling over the tile, Kaoru in his boxers. Both of them let out a throaty moan, leaning their head back on their shoulders and letting it lose to the sky.

Kyoya simply smirked, coming inside the smaller male just moments later.

With a deep inhale reality crashed around Kaoru abruptly. He felt a sudden pit forming in his stomach at the feeling of he knewly dampened boxers. He tore his fingers out from around his softening length. Quickly he fixed his pants and smoothed his shirt before darting from the hallway, nearly running over a man on the way out. He blushed at the realization of what the man would have found if he'd only come down that hallway ten seconds earlier.


	10. Chapter 10

**[Shout out to everyone who is following this story, marked this story as a favorite or reviewed! You guys are awesome!]**

It was as if he didn't see what he just saw.

Kyoya knew exactly what the mortal boy saw yet he continued to sit there, giggling, chatting smiling at Hikaru as if he did not see what Kyoya knows he just saw.

And just did.

Kaoru simply sat down, taking his place beside his _girl_friend, as Hikaru and Kyoya returned to the table he greeted them with the same innocent face he'd always given them.

As if he didn't see what he just saw.

_Interesting. _Kyoya thought to himself as Haruhi went into some kind of ramble about her school work.

He could not care less about what the little girl had to say, only at the newly discovered little minx next to her.

"So Kaoru."

Kyoya ignored the glare he got from the girl as he interrupted her.

"Hikaru tells me your mother is a fashion designer."

Kaoru looked to Haruhi as if to ask silent permission to aid in the act of interrupting her. She shot him a look. Kaoru moved to shut his mouth but instead found it babbling on with a mind of its own.

"Uh-yes, she designs a lot of swimwear and- to be honest I'm not entirely sure what exactly her and my father do, I only see them a couple times a year."

"Oh? So who takes care of you then?"

"The maids."

Kyoya nodded.

Haruhi huffed, then abruptly got to her feet, reminding Kaoru of when Kyoya did the exact same thing just moments ago.

"Kaoru, my father wants me home would you take me there please?"

Kaoru blinked, fighting his tongue for the words before being able to speak.

"Oh uh yeah sure Haruhi."

He got to his feet.

"Guess we'll see you two later." Kaoru meekly waved.

Kyoya smiled. "Of course, it was lovely to meet you Haruhi." He warmly and politely sneers.

Haruhi smiles back. "You too, good bye."

Without any further interruption Haruhi begins to drag Kaoru off towards the door. Hikaru fidgets in his seat, ready to pounce after the too when Kaoru manages to spur the girl for just a moment so he could talk to him.

"I'll text you later okay, we can hang at my place."

Hikaru lets a curly grin sneak across his cheeks.

"Okay" he nods.

Kaoru smiled back before being pulled from the coffee shop.

Hikaru's grin leaves his face just as abruptly as Kaoru had.

"Bitch" he mumbled.

Kyoya smiled, adjusting his glasses. "Indeed."

Outside Haruhi growled, her hand chained around Kaoru's.

"What was that all about?" He inquired.

Haruhi shot him daggers. "_Are you kidding me?"_

Kaoru's expression furrowed. "What?"

"What do you mean what? Those two were utterly rude to me and you ask about what _I was doing?"_

Kaoru rolled his eyes, struggling to keep up with his storming girlfriend as they barreled through masses of people down the sidewalk.

"Kyoya interrupted you once and Hikaru made one snappy remark." He argued

"It wasn't just that!"

"Then what do you mean?"

Haruhi snorted. "You didn't notice?"

"Notice what?"

"You are my boyfriend you should notice when someone hates me."

"Wait _what?_"

"They hated me Kaoru!" Haruhi harshly repeated. "They were glaring daggers at me the entire time. Hikaru looked like he was gonna jump across the table and slit my throat."

Kaoru fought back the urge to laugh. "Haruhi, they just met you why would they hate you?"

"_I don't know!" _She hissed, picking up the pace again.

"They were just staring at me like I'd killed all their hopes and dreams. What the hell did I do? Did you tell them something about me to make them hate me like that?" She demanded.

Kaoru shook his head. "No, of course not, and what would I tell them anyway? You're too perfect."

Haruhi began to slow again, blushing. She looked at her feet for a moment while she waited for the heat to leave her cheeks.

"Well," she mumbled. "I did _something_ to piss them off."

Kaoru grinned. "Maybe they met you in another life. One where you're some bitch."

Kaoru laughed as Haruhi playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"Come on Kaoru, I'm serious!"

Kaoru's laughter slowly died in his throat. "Yeah yeah I get it, I'll talk to Hika, see why he supposedly hates you."

Haruhi sighed, figuring that was the best she was going to get and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

Hikaru got home that day early in the morning. He'd spent the night at Karou's again. Nothing happened of course, the two had just once again spent the entire night talking and Hikaru fell asleep at his place.

He had barely gotten through the door that day when Kyoya attacked him. He wasted no time, he grabbed the back of his neck and pulled Hikaru into a rough kiss. Kyoya didn't even bother to open his eyes as he slammed the door shut behind the smaller boy, shaking the whole house as he did so. Hikaru found he was unable to resist, relaxing as he wrapped his arms around Kyoya's neck. Kyoya grabbed Hikaru's thighs and hoisted him up into his grip. The younger of the two wrapped his legs around his waist and without breaking the kiss, Kyoya carried him up the stairs.

Hikaru wasn't sure when they came into the bedroom, all he felt was being slammed into the wall. He let his feet drop to the floor. Kyoya moved his lips away from Hikaru's then violently grabbed a fist full of the younger boys hair. He made him hiss in pain, craning his ear next to his lips.

"You always smell so exquisite when you return from that boy's home." Kyoya hiss in Hikaru's ear. "I can't help but make you mine".

Hikaru growled in frustration as Kyoya's serpent like tongue trailed up and down his neck.

"Say it Hikaru. Say you're mine."

Kyoya pulled up Hikaru's t-shirt over his head and immediately took one of Hikaru's nipples into his mouth. This causes Hikaru to moan, threading his fingers through Kyoya's hair.

"Say it." Kyoya hissed, his tongue moving lower while his fingers began to undo Hikaru's jeans. Hikaru stupidly shook his head, refusing to give himself, his entire self, his soul, up to the demon before him. No. That belonged to Kaoru.

Kyoya ripped Hikaru's pants down his legs. He licked up Hikaru's inner thigh, causing him to whimper.

"Say it Hikaru." Kyoya ordered, he brought his lips back to Hikaru's, kissing them harshly. He bit down on Hikaru's lower lip until it drew blood. Hikaru yelped and pulled away but Kyoya seized his wrist, digging his claws into his milky flesh. Hikaru moaned, masking a whimper of pain. Kyoya leaned in to whisper harshly in his ear.

"This could all be over quickly Hikaru if you just admit you are **mine**."

"But I'm not yours-" Hikaru panted.

That earned him a hard slap across the face, then Kyoya's hand grabbed Hikaru's jaw violently and forcing his gaze to his own.

"_Yes you are!"_ He let out a low hideous growl. His shark like teeth bore from his gums.

"You became mine the second I bit you. Fall in love with whoever you like Hikaru but at the end of the day you are nothing more than a possession of **mine.**" He pressed his thumb harshly into the scar on Hikaru's lower lip, left there 216 years ago.

"Now say it. Or I will never let you see him again."

Kyoya had not just made an empty threat, he had done such a thing before and Hikaru was not about to let him do it again.

"Mmph!" Hikaru tried to speak but Kyoya was holding his jaw too tight. Kyoya laughed but then released Hikaru's jaw. Said boy gave him one last silent plea with big golden eyes, to which Kyoya just growled.

Hikaru sighed.

"I'm yours." He mumbled.

Kyoya laughed, then sunk his teeth into Hikaru's neck. He cried out. Hikaru began to squirm as Kyoya bit down again, drawing large amounts of blood that drooled down his damp skin. Kyoya lapped it all up with a victory grin carved onto his face. Each time more and more venom went seeping into Hikaru's veins with each claw of Kyoya's fangs. He rubbed Hikaru's length through his boxers, skillful fingers doing their worst while still sinking his teeth repeatedly into Hikaru's skin. Hikaru gasped.

Kyoya pulled him away from the wall and slammed Hikaru face first onto the bed. Kyoya pulled him into position, bending him over the bed. Hikaru felt sick to his stomach, feeling himself hardening by just the position he was in. Kyoya then picked up articles of Hikaru's clothing and tied his wrists to either bedpost.

"You're such a weak little whore." Kyoya spit, he grabbed Hikaru's clothed ass and squeezed it, making him gasp.

Kyoya leaned over Hikaru's body to hiss in his ear. "Beg me."

Hikaru shivered.

"Beg me to fuck you Hikaru. Beg me to be inside you. "

Hikaru hated swallowing his pride, but he loved Kaoru too much to risk their relationship.

"Please." He hissed.

"Oh Hikaru. You can do better than that."

"Please, please fuck me." Hikaru uttered barely short of a growl.

"Still not convinced Hikaru. Maybe this will help."

Kyoya leaned over him to whisper in his other ear.

"Hika."

Hikaru froze. His breath hitched. The voice is his ear _was Karou's. _

"Hi-ka-ru." Karou's voice dragged out all the symbols in his name like Kaoru often did to be cute.

"Beg me to fuck you." He sexily hissed. "I love you so much, don't you love me?"

"Yes." Hikaru gasped, it was all he could manage with his length beginning to painfully bore into his boxers. "Yes! Yes! I love you so much!"

"Then show me, Hika. Beg me to fuck you."

"Fuck yes! Kaoru! Please please please fuck me! Make me yours!" Hikaru pleaded.

Kyoya laughed in his own voice, a deep hardy sinister laugh that could send chills down anyone's spine. Hikaru's body went rigid at the sound.

"If you insist." Kyoya growled.

He took his claws and tore Hikaru's boxers from his body. Then without warning he completely thrusted himself all the way into Hikaru.

Hikaru cried out at the dry intrusion. Kyoya grabbed Hikaru's hips and harshly began to thrust in and out. The thrusts were so hard they shook the whole room, not to mention the bed which was beginning to splinter and crack under the shear force. Kyoya made sure to hit Hikaru's sweet spot each time with dead on accuracy so Hikaru became the sweating, desperate, moaning ball of flesh he was now.

The sounds of moaning, skin slapping against skin and grunts filled the room. Then another sound entered that equation. A buzzing coming from Hikaru's pants which Kyoya had used to tie him to the bed.

"What the hell is that?" Kyoya hissed between thrusts.

"Just ignore it." Hikaru grunted.

"Hmmm, no I don't think I will."

Kyoya managed to stay inside Hikaru as he reached into his pants. After some twisting and struggle he managed to get the phone out of the pants pocket. The name on the caller ID read, Kaoru.

"Oh how cute he gave you a cellphone." Kyoya teased.

"Don't you dare answer that!" Hikaru shouted, struggling against his bonds.

"That's no way to talk to me Hikaru." Kyoya reached down and stuffed Hikarus shredded boxers into his mouth, gagging him. He raked his claws down Hikaru's back in one quick slice. Blood began to dribble from the open wounds. Hikaru winced.

"Now shut up, I'm on the phone." Kyoya barked before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hey- oh Kyoya?" _Kaoru questions from the other line.

"Yes. What do you want?" Kyoya demanded. Hikaru continued to struggled below him, screaming against his gang something along the lines of let me go.

_"Oh sorry, I was just wondering if Hikaru could come over." _Kaoru meekly answered.

"Well, we're playing a little **game** right now but I'd be happy to send him your way once our **game** is finished."

_"Oh, ok, that'd be great." _

"Great he'll see you in a bit." Kyoya couldn't hang up fast enough, tossing the phone aside.

"Now where were we? oh yes."

Kyoya thrusted into Hikaru's sweet spot with the force of a train, making Hikaru scream against his gag.

Kyoya just laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

"What do you think? Black or blue?"

Kaoru holds up two blazers in front of Hikaru's still face. He sits on the bed lazily watching every move Kaoru makes.

"I don't care, they both look good." he finally announced.

Kaoru pouts at Hikaru's answer.

"Hika! You're supposed to be helping me get ready for my date!" he scolds.

"Alright, fine, fine, the black." He grumbles.

Kaoru smiles he puts down the jackets and then begins to underdress. He unbuttons his shirt so Hikaru can see his silk like flawless skin draped seamlessly over his toned body. Kaoru shed his shirt from his shoulders, letting it flutter to the floor, as if he were an angel shedding his wings.

"You're so beautiful." Hikaru couldn't stop from gasping.

Kaoru blushed. "Hi-ka-ru!" He dragged out all the symbols in his name. "Don't look!"

"Oh. Sorry." Hikaru laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Hikaru herd Karou's pants fall to the floor and it took everything Hikaru had not to shoot up and stare at Karou's nearly naked body. His heart ached.

"Ok, how do I look?" Kaoru asks after a while.

Hikaru sat up. Kaoru looked breath taking. He wore a black blazer over a silk midnight blue shirt and black pants.

"Amazing." Hikaru grinned, but his smile quickly faded. Kaoru frowned.

"You seem upset. What's wrong?" Kaoru asks softly, he walked over to the bed and sat down next to Hikaru. He wrapped his arm around Hikaru's shoulder.

"Nothing." Hikaru assured him.

"Tell me." Kaoru insisted.

Hikaru could never tell him the truth. He told the truth 216 years ago and it got the love of his life to hate him. So instead he racked his brain for a reason Kaoru would believe. Instead one fell into his lap.

Kaoru wrapped himself tighter around Hikaru, making Hikaru's t-shirt sleeve ride up his shoulder. Kaoru looked down to see a sick purple bruise, twisted around his arm in the shape of someone's fingers.

"What happened!?" Kaoru cried out, he pulled away to delicately seized Hikaru's arm.

"Oh that? It's nothing." Hikaru told him truthfully, tearing his arm away.

"No it's not! Did Kyoya leave that?" Kaoru demanded.

"Yeah but, it's okay Kaoru, I can handle him." Hikaru assured him as best he could. Kaoru ignored him completely.

"Is this the first time?!" Karou demanded.

"Kaoru." Hikaru quietly pleaded.

"Has he left any others?" Kaoru demanded further, lifting up Hikaru's shirt without leaving time for Hikaru to answer his question.

"Hey!" Hikaru wrenched his shirt away from Karou's fist but it was too late. Kaoru had seen every purple, brown, yellow sickly colored bruise and cut. He'd seen almost every bite mark that coated his chest, some of them poking out from infection.

"Hika-" Kaoru whimpered.

"Kaoru! I'm fine! I like it this way-" Hikaru looked serious but Kaoru saw right through him.

"Hikaru, you don't have to lie to me. Why is Kyoya hurting you?" Kaoru looked at Hikaru with his shimmering golden eyes that made Hikaru's heart stop each time they locked on him.

He suddenly felt so ashamed. His skin was torn, molested, dirty, disgusting, nothing like the smooth, flawless, blanket that washed over Kaoru.

Hikaru jetted up from the bed, tearing himself from Karou.

"Hikaru please!" Kaoru jumped to his side, grabbing his arm. "It's okay Hikaru, I don't think any less of you." He whispered.

Hikaru wanted to cry, he wanted to run, he didn't want Karou to see him like this. He bit his lip, feeling his teeth groove into his scar. When he had composed himself he turned to Kaoru and braved a smile.

"I'm fine, really Karou, you should go, you're gonna be late for your date." He extracted himself from Karou and began to exit the room.

"Hikaru-" Kaoru whispered before Hikaru slammed the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Kaoru sat across from Haruhi in the soft lighting. She looked beautiful in candle light. She wore a purple dress with a low v neck which exposed the soft skin between her breasts. Her brown hair was slightly pulled back in a purple head band with a flower on it.

They were at one of the fanciest restaurants in the city.

Kaoru chewed his bottom lip, eye balls spinning around in his skull, never really focusing on one thing or the other. He picked at the food in front of him, that had long grown cold, with his silver fork.

"Did you talk to Hikaru?" Haruhi inquired softly

Kaoru snapped into attention, eyes adjusting to a shaky focus.

"What?"

Haruhi furrowed her brow.

"Are you okay Kaoru?" She asked.

He scowled, as if at some point in time she's started speaking Spanish.

"Huh?"

Her words bag to sink in and Kaoru shook his head in an attempt to get them to sink in.

"Oh, uh, yeah Haruhi I'm fine."

"What happened?"

By the time she asked the question Kaoru was already gone. His eyes were off somewhere, doing whatever they want because they weren't needed, seeing as Kaoru's thoughts only hazed with images of Hikaru. Hikaru and his scarred skin, the look he gave Kaoru when he lifted his shirt. That horrified, embarrassed expression that shot through Kaoru like a poison.

"Kaoru."

He didn't register so much as his name, let alone that Haruhi was calling out to him.

"_Kaoru!"_

Kaoru jumped as Haruhi smacked him on the hand. At the sight of his jumbled expression Haruhi pulls away.

"What's gotten into Kaoru?"

Kaoru hurriedly shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing I'm sorry Haruhi."

Haruhi narrowed her eyes.

"You talked to Hikaru, didn't you?"

Kaoru bit his lip and shook his head no.

"Yes, you did, what happened Kaoru? Did he say something bad about me?"

Kaoru furiously shook his head.

"No, no, nothing like that." He assured her. "We didn't even get the chance to talk about you." He mumbled.

"What? What do you mean?" Haruhi inquired.

"Nothing, nothing I'm sure he's fine." Kaoru managed to finally really look at her and faked a smile.

"Kaoru" Haruhi looked at him so lovingly yet he didn't seem to notice. His eyes too glazed over with the image of Hikaru, scarred and broken on his bed. His stomach twisted in sick knots at the image.

"Kaoru, what happened?"

Kaoru raked his fingers through his thick strawberry locks.

"I'm not sure if I should say."

Haruhi's expression fell.

"Kaoru," he looked at her, his gaze trembling and beginning to water. Haruhi gave a small gasp then reached across the table, gently taking the stray fingers shaking on the tabletop into her own hand.

"What's wrong?"

Kaoru shook the water from his eyes, then turned to grin to her, managing to get a small spark in his golden eyes.

"Nothing, I'm sorry, I'm ruining our date night. This isn't something I want to worry you with Haruhi."

"Kaoru, I want you to be able to trust me with anything." Haruhi squeezed his hand warmly.

Kaoru nodded. "I know, and I'd, I'd tell you what's wrong but, it's really not my place to say Haruhi. Hikaru wouldn't want me spilling his personal business."

"If someones hurting him Kaoru, you need to tell somebody." Haruhi insisted.

Kaoru nodded.

Haruhi gave him a small melancholy smile, squeezing Kaoru's hand in her own.

"I love you" she whispers.

Kaoru smiles warmly at her.

The two continued with their date. However, later that evening, after he'd dropped Haruhi off, Kaoru made his way to Hikaru's home.


	14. Chapter 14

Kyoya stood in the window of his home, looking out over the night sky. Ever since that miserable demon spawn fell in love again he'd grown increasingly board. Over 216 years of that little insestual freak being his bitch and now he didn't know what to do with himself. Of course, entertainment always found its way to Kyoya Ootori's front door.

The shadows around him began to spin harshly. A normal mortal would have screamed in horror at the feeling of hell licking at their spine. Kyoya welcomed it like an old friend. The shadows began to fight between 2D and 3D, ripping in and out from this reality and the next. They screamed, moaned and cried in thousands of different languages from thousands of different countries from millions of years of ancient histories.

Then.

Just like that.

They stopped.

All but two, two loan shadows that bleed from one reality into the one that Kyoya currently occupied.

The first was a woman, draped in black silk, her blazing purple eyes popped against her ivory skin. Her deep black hair was wound in a sloppy bun that let strands of hair tumble around her glass china doll face. Her lips were shiny, plump, that were crafted as deep a purple as her eyes.

The next shadow that shimmered into form was one with equally black hair and robes. His eyes were a dull, pale, light blue with almost no glow to them at all. He looked as if just to take another breath would cause him unimaginable pain. Once in a totally solid form he flopped down on the bed, as if he had walked around the world and back, sighing great big.

"Renege, Nekozawa, how, interesting it is to see you in this plain." Kyoya mused.

Pride smiled, the purple in her eyes faded to a warm brown. "Let's not stand on ceremony here Greed, the past is the past, please, call me Pride."

Kyoya shrugged. "Very well then. Though, no one has called me Greed since, since well I saw you both last, so forgive me if I don't answer right away."

Pride moved to his side smoothly. "Really Greed? Still hanging with that spawn that refuses to call you by your demon name? How unforchanet."

"He'll call me by my demon name soon enough." Kyoya mused.

"Oh?" Pride inquired. "And why is that?"

Kyoya smirked. "Our little devil has fallen in love, again."

"Oh congratulations! Maybe soon you can once again join us." She cheered.

"I can not go home until I am bring all the damned of this world with me as well. Once Envy and Lust are created I'll still have Gluttony and Wrath to find before I can bring about the end of days." Kyoya drolly explained.

"Oh boo, you can't join us for a little liquified soul?" Pride pouted. Pride reaches into the shadows next to her and pulls out two wine glass with glowing blue liquid in them. "Do you even remember what a liquified soul taste like? A soul so broken and beaten down it begins to ooze out the mortals nose."

Kyoya's smirks and Pride grins back. She hands a glass to Kyoya. The two clink glass before taking a sip.

"Can I have some?" A voice longs from the bed.

"Do you really want to get up and walk all this way Sloth?" Pride teases.

Sloth frowns. "No, you're right, too tiring."

Pride chuckles before turning back to Kyoya.

"Where is the little demon spawn by the way?" Pride asked.

"Feeding. He'll be back with souls of his own in a hour or so." Kyoya answered.

"I see. So Greed, what's the plan to turn that little brattish demon spawn into full fledged Envy?" Pride inquires, taking a sip of her liquified soul.

"Well the pathetic mortal is already in the palm of his hand, we just have to make their relationship take the small step towards a sexual relationship. Then watch as they tear themselves apart." Kyoya remarked with a sly grin, taking a small sip of soul.

"Well, that shouldn't too hard should it? Just use your sight." Pride replied simply.

Kyoya sighed. "Well, I was hoping that I wouldn't have to use my powers for something so beneath me but, I suppose you're right. I've tired of waiting." He almost growled that last line.

"That's more than understandable."

Pride began to sway around Kyoya's looming figure, circling his form as she spoke.

"You've been traveling around the world, moving from place to place for over a hundred years, waiting for this brat to fall in love again. You're so close now you can taste it can't you?" Pride hissed in his ear.

"Hmm, I don't blame Hikaru. I bit him prematurely, I know that now. Mostly however I blame that little insect he fell in love with originally."

"Oh? And why is that?" Pride asks, taking another sip.

"You saw his soul Renge. He was in love Hikaru. Everything was perfect. Then that disgusting vile mortal scum changed his mind at the last second. Hikaru didn't kill Tsubaki, and now, 216 years later, I'm still on this miserable planet." Kyoya mumbled, taking a sip of the liquid soul.

"What do you expect, it was the 1800's, a man was not allowed to fall in love with another man, let alone his own twin brother. As I recall it is still frowned upon by most people today."

"That is why it is imperative that this Karou not find out he is related to Hikaru. Or I could be on this miserable orb for another 216 years." Kyoya sneers.

"Hmm, you really think you could part with Hikaru after all this time?" Pride asked.

Kyoya gave her searing look. "Don't mistake my lust for love Renge." He hissed.

"It's Pride." She snaps, her eyes glowing purple. "And you know you have everyone wondering. They all think that Greed is in love. What will you do when Hikaru's ass is no longer there as your personal fuck toy?"

"Make you bend over." Kyoya smirked.

Pride scoffed. "As if I would lower myself like that."

"So how did you say you'd make this Karou fuck Hikaru?" Sloth asked with a sigh from his position on the bed.

"It's simple, I'll show just Karou how much he wants Hikaru." Kyoya replied simply.

"How are you so sure he wants him?" Pride snapped.

"Just trust I know what I'm doing Pride. Kaoru won't be able to resist Hikaru for much longer." Kyoya mused.

"Speak of the devil."

Kyoya looked down and sure enough, Kaoru Hiitachi was walking across the street towards his home. He was dressed like he was going out, however his clothing looked ruffled, buttons not in their correct slits, his shirt untucked, jacket and tie both missing. His face looked as troublesome as his attire.

Kyoya grinned, you could have even called what spread across his face a smile.

"I'll have to ask you both to leave." Kyoya called to Sloth and Pride, not taking his eyes off Kaoru. "I believe I'll be entertaining."


	15. Chapter 15

Kaoru stormed up to the Ootori home. After taking the first step onto the porch however, something punches him. Kaoru takes a step back, feeling all the breath inside him flooding from his chest. Kaoru clutched his dress shirt in an attempt to gather it all back. In the back of him mind he was vaguely aware of a sudden heat pooling into his gut. His knees began to wobble and he leaned against a support beam that tettered and groaned under his weight.

His face became flushed. Kaoru's vision began to blur, his mind becoming just as fuzzy.

"Kaoru. What a lovely surprise."

Kaoru jumped, his mind jumbling inside his skull as he whirled around for the source of the voice. His vision teetered but eventually landed on the open doorway of the Ootori home, where Kyoya was leaning against the door frame.

"K-K-Kyo-"

He wasn't sure when or how it happened but Kaoru found a hot breath on his neck. He managed to lift his head, only to be confused by what he saw. Kyoya loomed over him, without his glasses and nearly glowing yellow eyes.

"Hey-"

Kaoru tried to back away from the sudden appearance of the figure. He found his limbs were lead and were just about as useful in this situation.

Kyoya seized his wrist as Kaoru began to stumble. He jerked Kaoru into his embrace and the younger boy could do little but simply slump against his figure.

For a moment things were pitch black, as if they weren't there anymore. Kaoru couldn't remember if he was breathing or not, or if he really need to. His body seemed to take off from his soul and fly away, leaving him weightless. Kyoya's arms around him were like a cage to keep him from fading away. Slowly the cage began to in close around him, swallowing him up until he was gone.

With a harsh gasp the clouds in Kaoru's mind faded. However they left behind a lingering mist that forbade Kaoru's thoughts from wandering off in an particular sane direction.

"Kaoru."

Kaoru looked up to see he was in Kyoya's arms, and his thoughts unable to form together tightly enough to comprehend how long he'd been here.

"Kyoya?" He mumbled, looking around as if to find out where he was.

"Would you like to come inside?" Kyoya asked softly, brushing the hair from Kaoru's face and causing him to look up.

Kaoru blinked, as hard as he tried and as much as he knew he was wrong his mind couldn't come up with a reason as to why that was a bad idea. So he simply nodded.

Kyoya smirked, wrapping his arm around Kaoru's shoulder and guiding him inside.

Kaoru stumbled as he walked, his legs not getting a clear message as to where to put his feet.

They stumbled into the home, not a single light shone around them making it even harder for Kaoru to comprehend his surroundings. He clutched one hand to the back of Kyoya's shirt, his brain too busy trying to figure out how to make his steps work rather then try to figure out where the hell they were going.

Suddenly, a single thought managed to thrust itself from the mist. Kaoru stood up a little straighter, forcing Kyoya to stop.

"Where's Hikaru!?" He demanded, his speech significantly slurred.

He looked up at Kyoya, who simply smirked. Kaoru blinked, then he almost fell over.

In a sudden flash of pitch black shadows, Kyoya was gone, as he'd never been there. As if the world no longer existed and this blackness caging Kaoru at this moment had been here all along. Like an unwanted friend he couldn't push off.

"Kyoya?" Kaoru mumbled under the dark, using his shaky legs to attempt to stumble around in the black.

"Kaoru."

Kaoru whipped around as much as his body would allow. What seemed like a far off close distance was Hikaru. Standing there is the pitch. His smile was soft, warm, seemingly glowing against his face. His clothes blended into the darkness around him, making his skin aluminate like the home for fallen angels.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru questioned.

Kaoru gasped as suddenly a whoosh of wind whirled up around him. Before he could blink Hikaru was there, looming in front of him. His eyes were a shimmering yellow but the mist still fogging up Kaoru's mind would not allow him to know that that was wrong.

"Shhh." Hikaru places his finger to Karou's lips.

Hikaru moved his fingers down Karou's jaw line, pulling him towards him. Kaoru felt Hikaru's hot breath on his lips.

"Kiss me Kaoru." He whispered urgently.

Kaoru shuttered, his ears began to ring. _He couldn't have just heard that? Right? _

Hikaru pulled him closer, wrapping his arm around Karou's waist and cradling his cheek in his hand. Their lips just shy of touching.

"Kiss me Kaoru." Hikaru whispered again. "I see the way you look at me. Please. Kiss me, kiss me please Kaoru. I want you so bad, just kiss me." He begged.

Karou's mind was locked. Nothing could go in or out. The only thing that did breakthrough was the thought of how plump and soft Hikaru's lips looked, they were beautiful, slightly parted like that.

Hikaru pressed his forehead to Karou's. Their noses brushed up against each other. Before he knew it Karou's own arms were snaking around Hikaru's neck.

"I love you Karou, you know that. Don't you?" Hikaru asked a little more sternly.

Kaoru found himself nodding, the padlock on his mind not allowing him to do much more than that.

"I love you Karou. I want to show you how much I love you. Please Kaoru. Don't you love me?"

Kaoru as if someone found the key a thought rushed from Kaoru's mind to his lips.

"Yes!" He gasped through the lump in his throat. He'd closed his eyes at this point, breathing in Hikaru's essence, loving every morsel of contact he got.

"Yes! Yes! I love you so much!" He whispered.

"Then show me Kaoru." Hikaru pleaded. "Kiss me."

This time he didn't need to be told twice. Kaoru cocked his head, leaned in ever so slightly and felt Hikaru's lips lightly press against his own.

Kaoru woke with a jolt, springing up in his King sized bed. The sheets fluttered and twisted all around him. It took a moment for the fog in his mind to lift but eventually he came to the conclusion he was indeed in his bedroom. He mind began to twist and wheel and he came to the conclusion that he must have fallen asleep after he dropped Haruhi off. Yes... Walking to Hikaru's house... That was just a dream. Just a dream. It had to have been a heart achingly beautiful dream that left Kaoru disturbed and wanting nothing but more.


	16. Chapter 16

Hikaru managed to remember to use the front door this time when he slinked up to his own rusting home. In his pocket were four new shiny souls from his latest hunt. He licked the last of the mortal blood from his lips before stepping onto the porch.

Immediately a smell filled his nose that burst down his throat and bounded throughout his body.

He knew that smell anywhere.

Hikaru leaped forward, bursting through the door to confirm his suspicions.

Kaoru laid completely unconscious in Kyoya's arms, limp like a rag doll tossed over the demon's forearms.

"What are you doing!?" Hikaru hissed.

Kyoya simply smirked.

"He came by to see you. You weren't home. I was afraid when you did come home you would be covered in blood, which you are-"

Hikaru ceased his heated glare directed at the demon to look down at himself. Sure enough his clothing was splattered with small, but noticeable blood spots he seemed to miss.

"So I simply used my sight on him."

Hikaru growled at the seemly innocent smile on Kyoya's face.

"Being face to face with the object of your own greedy desire-" Kyoya looked down at the unconscious Kaoru, making a light _tsk_ noise at him, "-it can really tucker a little mortal out".

Kyoya looked up at Hikaru who looked about ready to pounce. Kyoya only wanted to deal with some many hormonal brats in one day. He sighed, holding the teenager out to Hikaru.

"Take him home now and he'll wake up thinking it was all a dream."

Hikaru didn't need to be told twice. He quickly scurried up to Kyoya, stopping just short of running him over. He looked down at the small sleeping form laid carelessly in Kyoya's arms. He could see Kaoru's eyes darting rapidly around in his skull behind his lids. His mouth laid open, his breathing long and shallow.

Carefully, Hikaru gathered him up to his arms. Cradling him, and neatly tucking the younger's arms and legs into his grasp. For a moment, in the exchange, Hikaru's fingertips brushed against the back of Kyoya's hands.

Hikaru gasped, as his own icy touch was met with the sudden clammy heat of Kyoya's hands.

It could have been he was distracted by the sudden appearance of Kaoru, either way Hikaru was surprised he didn't realize until this very moment that Kyoya's heart was like a thick drum beat hammering rapidly against his chest.

Hikaru, against his better judgment, looked up. Immediately he was met with a gaze that sent shivers down his spine, and pooling heat into his stomach.

Kyoya eyed him with shimmering yellow eyes that bore straight through him. Their gazes met, Hikaru refusing to back down while Kyoya still had a small grip on Kaoru. However, what worried him wasn't that he thought he would deliberately hurt Kaoru. More that he would toss the boy aside and ravage Hikaru right then and there.

Slowly, cautiously, Hikaru shifted the last of Kaoru's weight into his arms, never breaking eye contact with Kyoya, who didn't even so much as blink.

Kaoru's head almost instinctively laid on the crook between Hikaru's shoulder and his neck. Nuzzling his forehead against Hikaru's skin.

The second the teen was out of Kyoya's reach said demon seemed to unwind rapidly. He swallowed, rolling his shoulders back as if to straighten himself. Hikaru still glared him down, holding Kaoru impossibly close. Kyoya cleared his throat to speak.

"Hurry back."

It wasn't a wish, it was an order. Hikaru slowly nodded his head, his muscles tense as he began to ease himself away from the demon, Kaoru in his arms.

In a calmed panic Hikaru rushed towards the door, still hearing the increasing heartbeat screaming against Kyoya's ribs as he slipped out into the night air.

The first few steps he took were rapid. They were the speed of hummingbird wings and race car tires. However before he could get too far, he was abruptly stopped by a single thought.

His steps dwindled to a mere shuffle and he held Kaoru close as he strode. He couldn't help the way the corners of his mouth turned up at listening to the sweet sounds of the boy's soft breathing. For a moment, he had all the time in the world with Kaoru.

The night hung over the two like an old friend trying it's best to keep them from the rest of the world. The only sound that filled the air was that of the humming street lamps, standing tall above their heads.

Hikaru looked up and frown when he was only met with the smoky cloud of an orange glow consuming the night sky.

As a small boy, Hikaru remembered himself and his brother would always lay in the damp grass at night. They would ignore all the bugs nipping at their skin and simply look up. Above them, billions of stars blinked back at the two, softly giggling in one another's arms. His brother use to try to name all the constellations, and all the stories behind them. When they got a little older Hikaru stopped listening to his brother retell the same stories and began to focus on the way his brother's lips moved as he talk. The way they looked so soft and plump under the moonlight, as if nothing had ever touched them before. It was under the stars, that Hikaru found himself leaning and stealing his first kiss from his brother.

It was the most breath-taking experience when Hikaru found his brother kissing him back.

A soft sigh from the Kaoru in his arms yanked Hikaru back into reality. He scrunched his face at the hideous orange that looked back at him before tilting his head back down to make sure Kaoru was still asleep in his arms. His steps slowed to a complete stop for a moment, catching his breath while Kaoru readjusted himself again. When Kaoru let out a large breath, signaling he was indeed still asleep, Hikaru relaxed. He leaned down and kissed Kaoru's forehead before continuing on towards the young teen's house.

When he reached the front steps Hikaru was faced with a dilemma. Sure, he could break into the large home no problem, but a way to do so silently. Now there in lyed the problem. He was standing there staring at the double door entrance for longer than he cared to admit before an idea struck Hikaru.

Gently, he laid Kaoru down on the concrete, careful no to so much as make him stir. He crouched over him and softly began to trace his fingers over Kaoru's torso, relishing the feeling of the boy under his fingertips until he found what he was looking for. A small lump in his breast pocket. Hikaru peeled back the coat and carefully reached into the the coat pocket. He pulled out, making sure to not make a single jingle, a set of keys.

Hikaru stood up, making his way over to the door. He tried three different keys before finally the door opened with a small gasp. He grinned, turning back to Kaoru who still lied on his back, sleeping soundly.

Hikaru returned the keys to Kaoru's breast pocket. He hesitantly slipped his arms under the teen's sleeping form and gathered him back up into his arms.

Hikaru's shoes clicked as he made his way across the marble floors. The only sound that filled the house was the echo of their souls. He walked over to a winding staircase and as he took the first step Kaoru shifted in his arms.

Hikaru stopped. The young boy turned over and nuzzled his face into Hikaru's chest. Suddenly, his fingers tightened on Hikaru's shirt, knuckles burning white as he gripped the fabric. His face scrunched up, and abruptly, his skin felt hot to Hikaru's touch. He let out a throaty gasp, muscles spasming.

None of this surprised Hikaru. He'd been around many of Kyoya's victims after he cursed them with his sight. Their visions could quickly become intense and overwhelming to the victims. So, Hikaru simply waited for Kaoru's expression to fall, his limbs to relax in his arms. When they did, Hikaru continued up the stairs.

Hikaru had been in Kaoru's house enough times that the maze of hallways and rooms were no threat to him. He quickly found his way to Kaoru's room, the door luckily gaping open and welcoming them.

Hikaru had always been slightly impressed by Kaoru's room. It was an ocean of whites, golds, purples, and oranges. The bed was like a soft cloud on a sunny day and sported the same color as one as well.

Hikaru crept over to the bed, Kaoru still safely nestled in his arms. He laid him down on the soft comforter, head resting on one of the many pillows. Steadily, Hikaru pulled the blankets out from under Kaoru's sleeping form and tucked him. The teen looked peaceful, eyes gently shut and head cradled in a pillow. The sight brought a smile to Hikaru's face.

He leaned down and gently kissed Kaoru on the forehead. As he went to pull away however, Kaoru's arms shot up around his neck, holding him in place.

Hikaru gasped, forcing himself to keep still as to not wake Kaoru, whose breathing remained steady and eyes remained closed.

Before Hikaru could even begin to think of what to do Kaoru leaned forward and pressed his lips to Hikaru's.

Hikaru couldn't even begin to try to think straight. He was too shocked to get his brain to catch up with Kaoru's lips before he felt Kaoru pull away and gasp.

Faster than Hikaru could even register he was gone, his back against the wall just outside Kaoru's room. He could hear Kaoru inside panting, more than likely trying to register his surroundings. After a few moments Kaoru's breathing died down. Hikaru heard the shuffle of blankets and when he looked back inside the room Kaoru was sound asleep once more, turned over on his side.

Hikaru let out a long sigh of his own before trudging back out of the home. It wasn't until the cool breath of the night air was licking against his overheated, flushed skin, that Hikaru allowed what just happened to sink in.

Kaoru had kissed him.

Kaoru had _kissed. Him!_

A rather large and goofy grin fanned itself across Hikaru's face, and he proudly wore it the whole way home.


End file.
